Choices
by ezeil
Summary: Percy Jackson is the heir of Atlantic Corporation. Joined him as he discover music and love. All characters are mortals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again guys. This story is not based from the original character. All characters are mortal. For the first few chapters it will be based on Percy's life. Percy and Annabeth's love story will soon to follow.**

**Hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave comment and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I cover my ears with a pillow and ignore the sound, but unfortunately I have to deal with it because the sound is really annoying. I reach for it and press the stop button. I groan and force myself to get up. I let out a deep sigh, pushing the covers off and get up. I walk out and head to the stairs to go down to the kitchen.

When I reach the kitchen I saw my father and my mother sitting on the table and eating breakfast. "Good Morning." I greeted. I made way to my mom and kissed her. "Good Morning sweetie." She said. My dad then put down the newspaper that he's reading and turn his gaze on me. I gave him a nod and sit on my chair. "Care to tell me Perseus why you aren't done with the documents that my secretary has given to you?!" My dad demanded. I winced when he called me by my full name. I knew I was in trouble. "We already talked about this. Why are you being so stubborn?" he added. My mom comes to my rescue and reaches for my Dad's hand and squeezes it. "Hon he sure has a reason for it." "Stop defending him! He needs to grow up and start taking things seriously!" He snarled. "I told you I have to think about it first." I stubbornly replied. I saw him stiffened and before he can throw me another lecture, I got up and excused myself. "Where do you think you're going young man?!" He demanded. I ignored him and headed towards my room.

You are probably wondering what that is all about. My name is Perseus Jackson, 18 years old and the heir of the Atlantic Corporation. My father is one of the three most powerful people in America. It consists of the three brothers namely Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Our family is the second on the list. Our company handles almost all the design and construction companies around America, not to mention we also own the shipping companies. My father is Poseidon , CEO of the said company. My mother is Sally Jackson, a very well known writer. They are totally different from one another but they love each other. I have also a younger sister, whom I love so much. Her name is Kelsi Jackson, 12 years old. Just like me she has black hair but curly and sparkling sea green eyes. She is currently at Clarion Academy in New Hampshire.

I just arrived two days ago. I have attended St. Paul's School in London. It was a boarding school for boys where I just graduated. You may be wondering why Kelsi and I chose to study in London. Well first, is for security and second, identity. Despite from being so strict and hard to please, our father loves us anyways. He decided to send us there to be safe. He doesn't want us to suffer all the pressure and attention that he did during his teenage years that is why we are using our mother's maiden name. He wants us to be normal until the time that we are ready to take the responsibility. You may think it is crazy but we totally agree with it. Only few people know about us, only those trusted employees, close friends and of course our family. People only knew that the owner of PJ Corporation has two children.

I entered my room and lock the door. I don't want to argue with my dad. We are not that close since we hardly spend time together. He is always busy and the fact that we are miles away. My mom in the other hand is different. Since she is a writer, she can travel anywhere and anytime she wants. Once in two months she visits us in London. She'll stay there for one week and spend time with us. My mom is sweet, carefree and a loving mother. She takes good care of us. Kelsi and I love her so much.

I lay in my bed frustrated. Sooner or later I have to deal with my father. I am not yet ready to take the responsibility. I just want to go to college and study music. But how in the world should I tell that to my father. He will think I'm crazy. Don't get me wrong, I will take the responsibility but not for now. I still have so much to do and experience without thinking the consequences. I am not yet up to the whole world of business and revealing my identity to the whole world. I just wanted to be me for as long as I want.

I let out a deep sigh and grab my guitar. Music calms me down. I strum my guitar inattentively. Dad and Mom don't know my talent, only my sister and my friends. I am just afraid of what they might think. It can be good or bad. My mom will surely be proud, but I doubt my dad will. Especially when they will find out that I am actually considering a career for it. In our school I have joined music clubs and there are few times I even entered competition and actually won. I wish my sister is here at least she'll distract me from my dilemma.

I decided to call her. I reach for my phone and press the call button. After three rings she pick up. "Percy!" she yelled. I smile as I hear her voice. "Hey princess," I said. "So what's up?" she asked. "Nothing, I am just bored." I replied. "Is that only the reason?" she demanded feeling hurt. "Of course not, I miss you." I replied immediately. "Is that so? Well I miss you too you annoying being." She then said and started to laugh. "Hey I am your big brother, and that is not how you suppose to address me." I smirked. "Yeah yeah whatever, are you home already?" she asked. "Yep, 2 days ago. When will you be home?" I asked. "After a week."she said. We talked for about five minutes and said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 2

Days pass by and I avoided any possibility to come face to face to my father. I was in the lawn hanging out with the guitar in my hand. I thought about my situation and started singing. I was not aware that my mom is watching me.

Sally's POV

I was about to enter the house when I saw Percy in the lawn. He is holding a guitar and he looks like his singing. Does he know how to play it? I asked myself. With my curiosity I sneak up on him. I stop not very far from him just good enough to hear his voice. I was shock but in a good way knowing that my son can definitely carry a tune. I watch him singing. I was so overwhelmed with my emotions. For the past 18 years I have no idea that my son has a talent for music. Seeing how he is so at ease while singing and playing the guitar make my heart melts. As he finished the song I started clapping my hands.

He was startled for a second. "Mom how long have you been standing there?" he asked. "Long enough to learn that my son can actually sing." He is quite for a second. I can tell he's nervous. "Honey, why didn't you tell us?" I asked. Percy opens his mouth but no word came out. "As your mom I think I deserve to know." I said. He looks at me and said, "I was afraid." I was shock at what he said. "There are times that I wanted to say to you, but I'm afraid what dad might think."

I move closer to him and hug him. I understand why he feels like that. "Honey you shouldn't be afraid to show your talent. Oh my gods you are so good and I am so proud of you." He smiles at my praises and hugs me. "Who knows that you can sing?" I asked. "Kelsi and my friends" he replied. I raise my eyebrow. "All this time your sister knows and she didn't even bother telling me?" I demanded. "It is not her fault. I make her swear not to tell you." He smirked. I shook my head. "Well don't bother hiding it because you are too good to waste that talent." He was about to say something but decide not to.

"Let's go inside dear and I'll make a snack for both of us because I'm starving." I said. "Will you make blue cookies?" he asked with glint in his eyes. I smiled at him, "If that's what you want." He flashes his goofy smile that girls swoon for. "Good because I miss it so much." He then said. We went inside and heads towards the kitchen.

He offered his help with the preparations. While we are waiting for the cookies, he told me about his experiences with joining the music club and entering competition. I watch him as he talk and notice how happy he is. I can't help but smile knowing how my son loves music. And when he's done, he looks at me and scrunched his eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "You seem to love music very much." I concluded. He fell silent for a while. I waited for him to answer. "Yes I do." He finally admitted. "Mom can I talk to you about something." He then asked. "Of course my dear, you can talk to me." He hesitated for a while but then give in. "Mom I love singing, in fact I am planning to go to college and take up music." He stated. I was silent for a while, slowly thinking about what my son said.

"Mom?" he then called. I look at him, not knowing how to respond. "Are you mad?" He then asked. "I know I have a responsibility to take, but can't it wait? I just want to pursue my dreams and I am not yet ready." Before I can answer the phone rings.

I pick it up. "Hello?" "Sally Nico is coming over to New York tomorrow. He's staying with us." He then said. "Oh okay honey, what time will he arrive?" "About 01:30 in the afternoon, can you tell Percy to pick him up and since it is the same time Kelsi will be arriving." He said. "Okay I'll tell him." I put down the phone and tell Percy the good news.

"Really Nico is coming here?" He asked with surprise look in his face. "I haven't seen him for a long time." He then said. "Yes honey and you are going to pick him up. He'll arrive same time with Kelsi. He grinned. "This is going to be great." He then pick up two blue cookies and shoved it to his mouth. I laugh at his childish act. He then looks at his watch and grabs a handful of cookies and place it in a bowl. He then kissed me on the check, say his thanks and run upstairs heading to the TV room. I smiled at his antics. I never got to react about what he said though. I shrugged it off. I'll talk to him as soon as I decided what to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 3

I am on my way to the airport to pick up Kelsi and Nico. Nico is my cousin. He is 21. He is the youngest son of Hades. He has two sisters named Bianca and Hazel. He is currently working at his Dad's agency. Hades is my father's sibling. He is the oldest. Their family is also one of the top three. Nico and I are close just like brothers. We both went to the same school. I haven't seen him after he graduated. We keep in touch though but not that very often since he is now busy handling one of their agencies.

I arrived at the waiting area. After 20 minutes, I finally saw Nico. I called him. He then saw me and headed towards me. He smiled at me and we hugged each other. "Well well look at you" He then said. I smiled at him. "So how are you cuz?" I asked. "Huh you have no idea!" He exclaimed. I laugh at him. "So how's Los Angeles?" I asked. "Same old same old." He replied. I scrunched my eyebrows. "I'll tell you later." He then said. "Can we go? I am so exhausted." Nico said. "Oh, we need to wait for a while. We need to wait for Kelsi." I said. "The little brat is coming home huh." He smirked. "Yup, so you better get ready because she is far worse than before." I teased. "Oh my Gods!" he exclaimed.

After half an hour, we saw Kelsi. I waved at her and she started running towards us. She hugs me and then she notice Nico. "Death Breath?" she called. "Not with that nickname again." He grumbled. Kelsi and I started to laugh while he pouted. "I warned you, right?" I teased. "Ha ha very funny!" Nico said. "Why? Are you afraid Nico?" Kelsi teased. "Are you sure your sister is 12 years old?" he then asked me. I raise my two hands in surrender. "I am smart enough not to get in between your fights." I stated smiling. Nico shook his head. "I have a crazy family." He snorted. We then laugh and head towards the car park.

We arrived at the house 20 minutes later. Kelsi run towards the living room looking for mom. "Mommy! I am home!" She then yelled. As if on cue, mom came out of the kitchen. When Kelsi saw her, she then run towards mom and gave her a tackling hug. My mom is so happy to finally see her little girl again. "I miss you so much mommy." Kelsi said. "I miss you too baby."

Sally then walk towards us while holding Kelsi's hand. She gave Nico a hug. Nico blushed from the affection that my mom gave him. He and his siblings are not quite affectionate. Well I can't blame them, if you got Hades as a father and Persephone for a step mother, I am definitely sure you will be like them. "How are you dear?" Mom asked. "I am good Sally. Thank you for asking." Nico replied. Mom smiled at him. "Percy show Nico his room. I am sure he is exhausted from the flight." I nodded. "You too my dear, go to your room now. We will talk later." She said to Kelsi. Kelsi nodded. I picked up Kelsi's luggage and we head upstairs.

I opened one of the guest rooms and gestured Nico to go in and then I headed towards Kelsi's room and gave her luggage. She said her thanks. I headed back to Nico's room and knock. He opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked. "Ouch you are one mean person." I joked. He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to come in.

"So what brings you to New York?" I asked. "Work." He snorted. "Dad is giving me headache. He's so difficult to work with." He complained. "The music industry is down right now. Dad is not very happy with it. He keeps bugging me about it." I listened as he tells his story. "So I can't go back to Los Angeles unless I find a new talent." He then concluded. "That sucks!" I said. "Yeah right? But the good side of it is that I can't see him for God knows how long and I have to spend time with you. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah you are one lucky bastard." I teased.

For the past few days, Nico had been busy with his works so we barely got to hang out, so I am stuck with Kelsi. We are playing in the pool when Mom approaches us. "Enjoying yourselves?" she asked. "Definitely! You should join us, the water is great." Kelsi said. "Some other time my dear, I have to finish the book that I am writing." She said. She then wave goodbye and head back to the house. We both love to swim, we lost track of time and then we realize it was already dark. "Come on we need to change. Dad will be home any minute now." I said. We got out of the pool and head towards our own room.

After we have changed, Nico arrived looking exhausted. "Good Evening everybody." He greeted. "Did somebody beat you?" Kelsi teased. Mom gave Kelsi a warning look. She then apologizes to Nico. "Is everything ok?" Mom then asked. "Just work. It is stressing me out." He complained. Mom gave her a sympathy look and I patted his back.

Your father is arriving late." Mom informed us. "So we should eat now."We head towards the dining table and eat. After dinner, Nico and Kelsi head towards their room. I stayed behind wanting to talk to mom. We are in the porch drinking coffee. "Mom, do you still remember what I have told you before?" I started. She then look at me and put down her coffee. She nodded. "So what do you think?" I asked. She stayed quiet for a while. Then, "Honestly Percy, I don't really know what to say. Knowing your father he will definitely disagree with you." She said. "As for me, whatever you like as long as it is for your own good is okay with me, you know that." I nodded. "Is that what you really want?" she asked me. "I am sure." I replied.

"Can you help me explain it to Dad?" I asked. "Sure honey. But don't expect too much okay?" she then said. "Thank You Mom." I said. "When will we tell him?" I asked. "Tell me what?"Dad inquired. Mom and I were startled. Mom who first snaps out of it said, "Poseidon, you are home already. I thought you were arriving later?" "The meeting was cancelled." He said. He then looks at me. I felt so nervous. I know this is my chance to tell him, but heck I am not prepared. "So what are you two talking about?" He asked. My mom looks at me, asking for permission. I deep sigh and nodded. "Your son has something to tell you." She said.

"What is it Perseus?" he asked. "Dad I want to go to college." I stated. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Hear him out first." Mom then said. "Give me one good reason why I should let you?" he then asked. I thought it was a good start. "I am not ready yet Dad. Give me four years and I will willingly take my responsibility." I explained. He looks at mom. Mom smiled at him. A conversation passed between them just by merely looking at each other's eyes. "Alright." He then said. I was amazed by how easy it went through but, "What course are you taking in? Business Administration?" he asked. I panicked. I didn't know how to respond.

"What?" he asked again. Mom looks at me worried. I gulped and said, "Dad don't be mad but I am taking up music." I avoided his gaze afraid of his reaction. For a second he didn't say anything and then, "What in Hades name are you thinking Perseus?!" he snarled at me. "I can't believe it, are you gone mad?" he exclaimed. "Since when did music become your interest?!" "Poseidon, don't yell at him." Mom butted in. "I can't believe it you're supporting your son into this?" he asked my mom with disbelief in his voice. "You should hear him out." She said. "He is good by the way." She added. "Good with what?" he yelled. "Singing and composing." I cut him. "What?!" he shouted. "God Percy keep your act together, music hasn't nothing to do with our business. That's your Uncle's specialty."

I stayed quiet. "Percy has a talent. It is such a waste if he will not use it." Mom said trying to save my butt. "I don't care!" Dad said. "Dad just give me four years." I pleaded. "You are not going to waste four years of your life. My answer is no! This conversation is over." He said then walked back inside the house. My mom looks at me worriedly and she followed my dad. I was mad at my dad for not hearing me out. I got up and knock on Nico's room.

"What the hell happened to you? And what was Uncle P shouting about?" he asked. "Let's go out." I demanded. He looks at me for a moment and nodded. "I'll go change meet you at the driveway." I instructed. Kelsi went out her room, "Percy." She called. I looked back at her. "Is everything ok? I heard dad shouting." She then asked. I softened as I look at my sister. "Nothing is wrong. Go back to your room." I said. She hesitated for a while but then she entered her room again. "Meet you downstairs." I said to Nico before entering my room.

We decided to go to a bar near our place. The whole ride to the bar is awfully quite. Nobody wants to talk. When we finally arrived, we got out and entered the bar. We found a table. Nico can't take it anymore. "So what's going on man?" he asked. I looked at him. "I had a fight with Dad." He urges me to continue. "I am not yet ready of the responsibility. There are things I wanted to do, I am still young. I ask him if I can go to college and he said no. He doesn't want to understand me." I leave the part where I wanted to take up music. He is quite for a moment, thinking of how to respond. "He's not fair." I complained.

He looks at me. "What course are you planning to take?" he asked instead. I wasn't expecting his question. I tried to change the topic, not wanting to answer his question. "That's what you are asking?" I asked. "What? There sure is a reason why Uncle P is not approving?" I looked at him not believing. I guess my cousin is intelligent in some ways. "Well?" he insisted. "Music" I whispered. "What?" "Music!" I said louder this time. His mouth fell wide open. "Did I hear it right?" He questioned. "Yes!" I said feeling irritated. He started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I snarled at him. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Damn I am!" I yelled in his face. He stops laughing and became serious. He was about to say something but someone called my name. "Percy?" I turn around and I saw Eric. Eric is a friend of mine. "Eric! Good to see you Bro." I hug him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I work here." He replied. "Oh by the way, this is Nico, my cousin." I introduced them to each other. "Eric" he said and shook Nico's hand.

"So how long have you been here?" he asked. "A couple of days ago." I replied. He nodded. "You still sing?" he asked. I nodded. I saw Nico, with a surprise look on his face. "Why?" I asked. "Well tonight we have this activity where in the customers can sing or perform on the stage." He stated. "You can give it a try to encourage other customers." He suggested. "What is in for me?" I teased. "Free one round drinks for both of you." He bribed. Nico and I laugh at him. "Yeah I know, you can afford it, but that is all I can offer." He smiled. "Just joking man." I said. "So my dear cousin, why don't you show us your hidden talent." Nico then said. Eric gave me a puzzled look. "Fine." I said and make my way to the stage. Eric helped me set up.

As soon as I am ready, Eric got everybody's attention. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, as you all know tonight is the first time we will do this so called performance thing. Everyone is invited to perform here on this stage, anybody who has the guts and as long as your voice doesn't break any glass here." Laughter filled the bar. He smiled. "So ladies and gentleman, the first one to ever perform is a good friend of mine. Let's welcome Percy!" I waved at the audience and smiled at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. Thank You for those who follow my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 4

Nico's POV

I watched as Percy went to the stage to perform. Eric helps him to set up. He then chose the guitar as his instrument. He then wave to the crowd and flashed his goofy smile. I heard the girls giggle. I chuckled. Nothing has change. He still makes the girls swoon for him. He then started strumming the guitar. I recognized the song. It was "Perfect by Simple Plan." I thought to myself this is what Percy is feeling right now.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand (you don't understand)

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

The crowd went wild as he finished the song. I was speechless. I never knew that he is so good at it. I joined the crown applauding for him. Some even requested for another song but he declined. "I will love to guys but maybe some other time." He explained. He then head back to our table. "Wow Perce I didn't know you can sing. I mean really, really sing." Percy just smirked at me. "How come we didn't know? I particularly and I thought I knew everything about you." I asked feeling a bit disappointed. "Well for starters, I was planning to keep it from our family. But then Kelsi found out." He explained. "So little devil knows the secret huh?" Percy nodded. "And Mom also found out just this week." He added. "So what are you planning to do now?" I asked. "I don't know. I mean I know what I want but with Dad's disapproval I don't think I can do anything about it." I stayed quiet thinking of what he just said. "You know what let us not talk about it. Let's just drink." He said.

Eric then approached us. "Perce, those girls are asking for your phone number." He informed us. Percy rolled his eyes. "Not again!" He groaned. Eric and I laugh at him. "Tell them I'm married!" He said. "Ok whatever you say bro."He then left. We stayed for a while and then we head home.

When we reached the house, we said our goodnight and head straight to our own room. When I hit the bed, I can't get to sleep. An idea is forming in my mind. I tried to ignore it but I can't. After battling with my inner thoughts, I finally decided what to do. I plan to do it tomorrow, hoping that this idea of mine will not cause chaos between our families. After some time I finally drifted to sleep.

Third Person's POV

In the morning, nobody wants to talk about what happened last night. Sally is eyeing his son, but Percy stayed quiet. She deep sighed and continued eating. Kelsi on the other hand can't take the silence. She then decided to annoy Nico. "Hey Nico!" she called. "What?" He replied. "Nothing." She said grinning. Nico raised his eyebrow. "Cut the crap. What is it?" He asked again. "Okay you asked for it. How come you are a NGSB guy?" She asked. They looked at her with confused faces. She rolled her eyes, "NSGB meaning No Girlfriend Since Birth." Percy choked on his food. Nico's eye got wide. Sally looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. But Kelsi isn't done yet. "How old are you now anyways? 21 right?"

Nico glared at her cousin. "Kelsi.." Sally warns her. She ignored her mother. "So?" she asked. "Mind your own business!" Nico snarled at Kelsi. "Just answer me, how hard can it be?" she insisted. Sally then said, "Don't be rude Kelsi." Percy just shook his head from her sister's sudden interest on Nico's lovelife. Suddenly Kelsi's eyes got wide. "Don't tell me you're gay?!" she exclaimed.

Nico choked on his food. Percy then started laughing. "What the hell Kelsi! Don't you dare accuse me of being gay!" Nico shouted. Sally then clears her throat. Nico then apologizes. "Kelsi that is not nice." She scolded her daughter. "I am just asking." She explained. "To answer your question, I am 100% sure that I am a man. Not having a girlfriend doesn't mean I am gay!" Nico said with gritted teeth. "Calm down Nico, she is just teasing you." Percy butted in. Nico then shifted the attention to Percy. "Why don't you also ask your brother if he is gay? " she asked Kelsi. "Hey!" Percy complained. "I don't need to. I am confident that he is not. He had a girlfriend back in London. You too know that." She informed. "You are so annoying!" he then surrendered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I know I am taking too long for the Percabeth story. There are some things that are needed in the story so I need to write them. Just stick around. It will be worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 5

After eating breakfast, Nico approached Percy. "Hey can I talk to you?" "Sure, what's up?" Then Percy eyes got wide. "Don't tell me you are going to admit that you are gay?" Nico then hit Percy's head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he complained. "Because you're an idiot!" Nico replied. Percy then started laughing. "Stop laughing, I need to talk to you in private. This is important." Nico demanded. Percy's face became serious. "What is it?" He asked. "Let's talk in my room." He instructed. They went upstairs to talk.

Inside the room, Nico is pacing back and forth. "So?" asked Percy. "I have this crazy idea that will benefit both of us." He started. "But it can cause chaos between our families." He added. Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "And that is?" Nico became quite for a while. "So?" Percy insisted. "Shit! How should I say this?" Nico whispered. He then looked at Percy and said, "I want you to become my talent, if that is ok with you?"

"What?" Percy said with a confused face. "Listen, I know it sounds crazy but you and I will benefit on it. " Nico said. "Are you fucking serious?" Percy asked. "Yeah I am. I thought about it all night. You see, you have the whole package thing. You have good looks and an amazing voice. They will love you." Nico said trying to convince his cousin. "I don't know man. I didn't picture myself like that. I love music but being in that kind of picture is huge. "

"I know, just think about it." Nico said. "Have you considered the fact that I am currently hiding my identity to the world? It can expose everything." Percy explained. "What about my family, especially Dad? Did you consider what they might feel about this?

"I did. And I know this will cause trouble. But look at the bright side, you can do what you love to do and you can share it to other people." Nico explained. Percy shook his head. "Just think about it. I don't need you to answer right away." Percy then exited Nico's room.

After a week, Percy didn't still consider Nico's offer. But after a heated argument with his dad, he tried to think it through and decided to accept Nico's offer. Nico was happy, ofcourse. Before they made it official, they announced it to Percy's family. Sally has mixed emotions but soon decided to support his son. Sam was excited and happy for his brother. Poseidon on the other hand was furious. Nico tried to reason out with him. He explained all the details. He assured him that Percy's identity will remain as it is, but of course with a difficulty considering the nature of the business. After a long persuasion, Poseidon gave in.

After accepting to become Nico's talent, Percy moved to Los Angeles. He stays in a bachelor pad, trying to keep a low profile. Sam on the other hand, went back to London to continue her studies.

**A/N: I will fast forward the story/ scenes so that it will not take longer. I'll skip the part on how Percy made it in to the music industry. I'll just summarize it.**

After 2 years, Percy made it big in the industry. He is now one of the biggest stars. He sold millions of copies of his first album. He goes on tour around the world. He is currently the top talent of Nico's Agency. Hades was so proud of him. On the other hand, Poseidon and Percy's relationship after 2 years was not on the best terms. Poseidon rarely talks to him. But Sally and Sam were so proud of him.

Percy and Nico are currently in New York to record his second album. They are on the car on the way to the recording studio. "Good to be back huh?" Nico asked. Percy nodded. "Do they know that you are here right now?" He asked. "Nope." "Why?" Nico asked. "Keeping low profile" he smirked. "But I'll call Mom later to tell her that I am here. And Sam is here too. I'll go visit them later." Percy explained.

Percy's POV

It's been a year since I visited New York. Last time I was here was when I was on tour promoting my first album. I rarely see Mom, Dad and Sam. Although we talked over the phone, I still miss them so much. I'm going to visit them later.

You may be wondering on how we managed to keep my identity as a secret. When I entered the industry, I was introduced as an orphan. We managed to find an orphanage that will back up our story. My fake identity goes like this: I was an orphan at the age of 3, my mom and dad died at a car accident, raised in the St. Michael Orphanage in Los Angeles and basically grew up there. I was discovered by Nico at a bar where I sing every Friday night. Until now the fans believe my story. So to keep my identity, I was not allowed to visit my family often, but I barely even have time for myself these days. I just finished my tour for my first album.

We have reached the recording studio. There are paparazzi around the area. We entered at the back door. When we entered the building I saw this beautiful girl on the lobby. I nudged Nico and point towards the girl. "Who is she?" I asked. Nico looked to where I pointed. "That's Calypso. She's one of the new comers." Nico explained. I nodded. "She's a beauty." I was drooling over her. "Closed your mouth, and wipe your drool." Nico teased. "Ha ha very funny." Percy replied. They headed to the elevator but before they went inside he looked back at Calypso, thinking that he need to get to know her.

After recording two songs, I am finally on my way to our house. I got two days off thanks to Nico. I am so excited to see them. I haven't called them so that I can surprise them. I know Sam is home now. When I finally reached our house the guard was shocked to see me, I smiled at him and he let me in. I went inside the house looking for Mom and Sam. I saw them at the lawn, talking. I sneak up on them. "Miss me?" I surprised them. They instantly snap their heads towards my direction.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" Sam squealed and hugged me. "Percy! " It was mom and she also hugged me. "When did you arrive?" asked mom breaking away from our hug. "Last night." I informed them. "Why didn't you call?" asked mom. "I wanted to surprise you!" "So how long are you staying here?" asked mom. "1 or 2 weeks. It depends." I answered. "I got 2 days off, thanks two Nico. So I'll stay here for a while."

"That will be great! Your dad will be surprised, just as we were." Mom chuckled. "I wouldn't count on that. He'll probably be piss seeing his prodigal son." I mumbled. Mom glared at me. I laughed. "Did you have breakfast?" asked mom. I shook my head. "I was hoping I can eat here. "I said. "Of course this is your house." Mom said. I chuckled. "Let's go superstar. You have lots of stories to tell." It was Sam dragging me to the kitchen. She have grown for the past 2 years, she is now turning into a fine young lady, I heard there are lots of boys who wants to date her back in London. I can't blame them. Well I guess it runs in the family.

Sam decided to interrogate me while Mom is preparing me breakfast. "So how was Australia?" she asked. "It was great. The fans there loved me. It was such an amazing experience." She smiled. "So where are my gifts?" she asked. I chuckled. "In my bag, I figured that's the first thing you'll ask me." I teased. She stuck her tongue at me. I smiled at her antics. "I bought for you too mom." I said. "Oh thank you dear. You know you don't have to." She said. I only smiled at her. We talked for a while. I did the talking while they listened. Sam then interrupted me, "Is it true that you are dating Rachel Dare?" "No!" I replied. "But the magazines said so." She said. "Nope, don't believe those craps. I only met her thrice. We'll she flirted with me but I don't like her." I simply said. "She's annoying!"

We spend the whole afternoon catching up. Until Dad came home, he was shocked to see me. It was the first time I saw him after 2 years. I didn't know how to react. He then moved forward and hugged me. I was too stunned to react.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You for the review NotUrAverageMusician =)**

**Here's another chapter – Percy and Calypso's love story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

Chapter 6

Percy didn't expect the warm welcome of his father. He slowly lifted his arms to return his hug. Sally and Sam were amused by the scene. Sally was close to tears now. Finally his husband forgave his son. When they broke apart Percy's has teary eyes. "I'm sorry Dad." He apologized. "I'm sorry too for not understanding you." Poseidon replied. Sally approached the two and hugs them both. Sam then joined in. They laugh when they realized what they are doing. "Well that was first." Sam commented. "And look at that Percy is crying!" she teased. "Geez don't make it a big deal." Percy snorted. They laugh at him.

"Good to have you back son. How long are you staying?" Poseidon asked. "More or less 2 weeks." Percy replied. "I have two days off." He added. They chatted to catch things up. Percy couldn't be happier, his Dad finally forgave him and it looks like they are off for a good start. Percy spent his 2 days off with his family.

-Line Break -

Percy's POV

After 2 days off, I went back to the recording studio. I knocked on Nico's office and peek inside, I saw him talking to a girl. He gestured me to come in. The girl then looked at me and I was mesmerized. It was Calypso. Nico cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked at him and he introduced me to Calypso. "This is Calypso". Percy offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm …" "I know who you are. I think everybody knows." Calypso said while blushing. Percy then blushed. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"You two maybe wondering why I called for a meeting, well I have a good news for both of you." Nico started. "We decided that the two of you should do a song, a duet." "Really?" Percy asked excitedly. Nico chuckled. "It will be good for the both of you, especially for Calypso." Percy then looked at Calypso. Calypso met Percy's eyes and blushed.

After two days, the two started working on their duet. During these days they slowly got to know each other. Percy learned a lot of things about Calypso. On the other hand Percy can't tell who he really is. Percy had to tell those lies again. He felt so bad knowing that Calypso trust him but he can't risk it. He knows that he likes her but that doesn't mean he have to tell her. After two weeks of working, it finally paid off. They finished recording the song. All they have to do now is release the song.

Today they will launch their song. Fans, media and paparazzi were present. Nico briefed them first before the show starts. Calypso is nervous. This will be her first time. She can't keep still. Percy noticed her. He approached her. "Hey are you okay?" he asked. She looks at him and shook her head. She's now teary eyed. "I am so nervous. I feel like throwing up." She confessed. Percy holds Calypso's hand and squeezed it. "Don't be. I'll be right there beside you. You'll going to be great." He assured her. She smiled at Percy. His gesture helps to calm her. She then blushed knowing that Percy is still holding his hands.

Then the show started. Percy and Calypso were introduced and they have to perform their very first duet.

**A/N (I think the song "Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran" is perfect for them. I do not own the song. )**

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

**Calypso then looked at Percy. He looked straight in her eyes.**

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

_**The two both singing not breaking their gaze to each other**___

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  


_**Percy sings his part and hold Calypso's hand**_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

They continued to hold hands for the rest of the song. They felt like nobody is around just the two of them. They were startled by the applause. They looked at each and to their hands that now intertwined. Percy smiled at her and she returned it. After their performance, they held the press conference. All in all it was a success.

After the launch, Percy and Caypso's relationship step onto another level. They started dating. This helps to promote their song. It became no. 1 for 4 weeks. They were both happy and so is Percy's family. Although they can't meet her but still they are happy for Percy. She seems like a nice girl.

They are now dating for four months. Fans adored them. They are branded as the cutest couple on Hollywood. Like every relationship they have their ups and downs. They fight but make up after a couple of hours. Jealousy is often the cause of misunderstanding but they managed to get it through. Their romance is not so private considering that they are popular. The paparazzi always follow them around.

Nico's POV

"Percy let's talk?" gesturing him to come inside my office. "What's up?" he asked. "How serious is this thing with Calypso?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Cut the crap Percy. You know what I mean." I demanded. "I love her." He admitted. "I thought so." I replied. "So what are you going to do about it?"

He looked at me, "What do you mean, what I am going to do about it?" "Well you admitted that you love her, so are you going to tell her who is the real you?" I asked. He became quiet for a while. "No." he replied dryly. I raised my eyebrow. "Why?" He glared at me. "You know damn well why I shouldn't!" he snarled at me.

"No need to yell at me." I said calmly. "I hope you understand. It is my job as your manager and as your cousin to look out for you." I said. He sighed. "I know." He replied. "It's just hard making her believe all the lies." I patted his back. "When the time comes that you are ready to reveal yourself, you can tell her. I won't stop you. But right now, you need to take it slow." I advised him. He nodded. "Thanks man." He said and went out of my office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 7

Percy and Calypso became very busy. They rarely see each other. Percy is busy promoting his second album while Calyso is busy with her first. They only talked through phone or video calling. Sometimes when the other one is not busy they visit the other. These goes on for about 2 months until someone came in the picture.

His name is Jason, a blonde guy with blue eyes. He is charming and funny. He stands 6 ft tall. He met Calypso on one of the music event. He has a huge crush on Calypso since she started in the industry. When he saw her in person he was determined to get to know her but to his dismay the 2nd time he saw her she is already dating Percy Jackson, his biggest rivalry in the music industry.

Jason's POV

After his performance in the MTV music awards (**A/N I do not own MTV**), he saw Calypso backstage talking to one of the host. He saw his chance since Percy is not present in the said award. He headed towards them and greeted them. "Hi!" he said. Calypso and the other girl looked at him. "Hi" they both greeted. Then the other girl excused herself because she was now needed in the stage. "I'm Jason." Extending my hands, she took it and said, "Calypso". They talked for a while with random stuff when she excused herself because her manager is calling her. He watched as Calypso walked away from him. He is now determined to take Calypso away from Percy.

Third Person's POV

After sometime Calypso and Jason became friends. They go out with friends once in a while. Jason knew that Percy is currently in Europe promoting his album. So he started to make a move on Calypso.

Calypso on the other hand had a fight with Percy over the phone. "Why are you going out with Jason?" Percy asked with a little anger in his voice. "We're friends and as you can see we have company. It's a group date Percy." Calypso replied. "I don't want to see you hanging out with him" He replied coldly. "Honey don't be jealous of him. We are just friends okay. You know who I like." She said trying to calm his jealous boyfriend. "I know but I can't help it. Seeing you with him makes me mad. Why are you even friends with that jerk?" Percy complained. "Even if you are not friends, it doesn't mean I can't be with him you know. He's nice to me. It will be rude if I ignored just because you two are rivals." She explained. Percy let out a deep sigh. He knows he'll never win the argument.

"Just be careful okay? I'm thousand miles away. I can't protect you from here." he with a sad tone. "Don't worry about me okay?" she said. Percy then dropped the topic. They talked for bit and said their goodbyes.

Days pass by. Percy and Calypso's relationship is on the rocks. Percy and Calypso were on his pad arguing. "Can't you stay a little longer?' she demanded. "I'm sorry but I can't. I tried to but I really can't. I am sorry." He explained. "It's my birthday Percy! Why can't Nico do something about it?" she yelled. Percy stayed calm. "There is nothing he can do. He tried already." He replied with a sad tone. Calypso stands up. "Do you really like me?" she asked. "Of course, why are you asking me that?" he replied. "Because I don't feel like you do. You don't have time for me. All you care about is your career!" Percy loses his temper and stand up. "You know that is not true!" he snarled. "Really? How many times do I get to see you in a month? Once? I am lucky if I even got to see you twice." She complained.

"Hey I am not the only one who is busy here. When I am free you are busy too." He said. "I'm trying my best to find time and spend it with you. You know that!" he explained. Calypso shook his head. "Well Jason will be at my birthday party, so maybe he'll escort me." "What!?" Percy shouted. "Don't you dare do that!"

Calypso walked out leaving Percy behind. He tried to stop her but she only yelled at him. He tried to hug her but she only pushed him away. Percy surrendered and let Calypso go. He entered his room and hit the bed. Before he knew it he was already asleep. These past few days were so hard for him. He rarely sleeps well and always exhausted.

Calypso's POV

She is so mad at him. She drives away from Percy's pad. He didn't even follow him. She reaches for her phone and called someone. "Hey are you free tonight?" I asked. "I guess so. Is everything okay?" he asked. "Can I see you?" she asked. "Okay." He replied. I gave him the name of the restaurant and said goodbye.

Third Person's POV

Jason and Calypso met at a private restaurant. They headed towards a table and ordered. Calypso then confided to Jason. She started to cry and Jason hugged her. Little did they know that Percy's sister happens to be there with her best friend. Alex nudged her best friend. "Is that your brother's girlfriend?" she asked. Sam looked at where Alex is pointing. She looked closer and she recognized Calypso. She scrunched her eyebrow. Why is her brother's girlfriend with Jason? And why is he hugging her? They watched the two from afar. Sam eyes got wide when he saw him kissed Calypso. Calypso kissed him back.

Sam wants to throw up from what she witnessed. Calypso is cheating on his brother. She reached for her phone and dialed Percy's number. He is not picking up. She tried again but failed. She then snapped a picture of the two kissing. "I am going to kill her!" I silently cursed. Alex gave me a pity look. "You know you can't do that. You'll going to blow your covers." She said. She knows Alex is right. She felt bad for her brother. They watched the two as they leave the restaurant.

Sam's POV

The next morning I tried calling Percy again. This time he picked up. "Hello?" "Where are you?" I asked. "Hello you too" he sarcastically replied. "Are you here in New York?"

"Yup, I arrived last night." He informed. "I need to talk to you. Don't go anywhere. Wait for me." She instructed. She cut the call and head towards Percy's pad.

"Hey Sam!" he greeted her and hugged her. "I miss you." "I miss you too Percy!" I replied. "So what brought you here?" he asked. I walked inside and hit the sofa. I am deep in my thoughts. "Hey is there something wrong?" he asked with a concerned look. I look at him straight in the eyes. "Calypso is cheating on you." I drop the news instantly. "What?!" he asked.

"I said Calypso is cheating on you." I slowly stated. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "I saw him with Jason last night at the restaurant and they were kissing." I informed him. I saw anger in his eyes. "Don't you dare accused her of cheating on me!" He snarled. "I am not lying!" I defended. He shook his head. I reached for him. "Percy I saw them last night." I said trying to convince him. "She was here with me last night." He informed. I reached for my phone and opened the pictures. "I know you love her and I'm sorry but it is the truth." I gave him my phone and he took it. He froze when he saw the pictures. He almost dropped my phone.

He then sat on the couch. He covered his face with his hands and silently sobbing. I sat beside him. I hugged him. I rub my hands in his back trying to calm him down. "How can she do this to me?" he mumbled. I stayed quiet. I don't know what to say to make him feel better. When suddenly the door burst open and Calypso is standing in front of us. "What is the meaning of this?"

Calypso's POV

I felt bad when I woke up this morning. I realized what I have done last night. I kind of cheated on Percy. You may be wondering why kind of? Well, because I kissed Jason back but only because I was angry at Percy and not thinking straight. I already explained it to him so that he will not take it the wrong way.

I decided to go to Percy's place and make up with him. I can't stand fighting with him. I entered the building and head straight to his pad. I was about to knock when I heard voices, it was Percy and a girl. I heard Percy's yelling. I hesitated for awhile to knock or just barge in. I chose the latter.

I was shocked what I just saw. A girl is hugging Percy. I suddenly felt mad. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked angrily. Both of them looked up and were surprised. I studied the girl. She looked like 14 or 15 years old. She has dark curly hair and green eyes. She is beautiful. The girl then glared at me. I glared back. I looked at Percy and realized he was crying. Why is he crying? Before I can asked him the girl spoke up.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed at me. I was confused. Why is this girl angry at me? I didn't even know her. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I should be the one asking you that. What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?!" I snarled at her. "Boyfriend huh? After what you have done, you have the nerve to call him your boyfriend? You cheating whore!"

I felt my body heat up for what she called me. Percy then stands up. "Stop it!" he yelled. We both glared at him. "Did you just call me a cheating whore?" I asked her angrily. "Yeah I did!" she replied. "Sam!" Percy cut off. I looked at him. "Care to explain me who is this little bitch right here? "

Sam's POV

Percy froze after Calypso asked her about me. "Her name is Sam. She's my … uh.." he stammered. Before I can even think I cut him off. "I am his sister!" I informed her. Calypso was taken aback. Percy then glared at me as if asking me what the hell I just did. Oh shit! I cursed silently. I just spilled out our darkest secret. "Sister?" Calypso asked confused. Percy's shoulder sagged and he slumped down on the couch. There's no point of lying to her anymore. Percy then nodded. "Yes she's my sister."

Calypso then stiffened, slowly processing the information. "You have a sister and you kept it from me?" She yelled at him. "What else are you keeping from me?!" Percy stands up and glared at her. "No! You're the one who has a secret! How long have you been cheating on me!?" He yelled back. Calypso then froze. "What are you talking about?"

Percy then showed her the pictures I took. Calypso covered her mouth and tears started to run down her cheeks. "Care to explain why you are kissing that son of a bitch?!" Percy shouted at her. "How..?" She started to ask but I didn't let her finished. "I saw you two last night at the restaurant." I said disgusted. She looked at me and started to cry. "It's not what you think." She tried to explain. I raised my eyebrow. "Really?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. "It was a mistake Percy. I was mad. I didn't realize what I was doing." She tried to explain while trying to reach out to Percy. Percy pushed her away. "Get away from me!" he snarled. "Let me explain please." She begged.

Percy shook his head. "You need to go." He said coldly. "Please.." she asked again. "You heard him!" I snapped at her. "Shut up!" she yelled at me. I was about to hit her when Percy restrained me. "Don't put all the blame to me Percy. You also lied to me. Why didn't you tell me you have a sister!?" She demanded. "Please just go." Percy replied. "No!" she insisted. "Get out!" I yelled at her.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" She yelled. Percy then let out all his anger and grabbed Calypso on her shoulders. "You want to know the truth?! My real name is not Percy Jackson! It's Perseus Jackson!" "Percy!" I called to him trying to stop him from revealing the truth. "You want to know who I am. I am the only son of Poseidon. Sam here is my sister. We are the heir of Atlantic Corporation." Calypso was shocked. "Percy enough!" I told him. "Just get out!" he said once more to Calypso and turned away heading to his room. Calypso then rush out to the door while crying. I slumped myself on the couch. We're in a lot of trouble I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jacskon and the Olympians**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I was staring outside the window deep in my thoughts. I was startled by a voice. I looked up and saw the stewardess asking me if I need anything. I shook my head and smiled at her. I pulled my baseball cap down trying to hide my face. I turned my eyes back at the window. I thought to myself have I done the right thing?

_Flashback_

_After we blurted out the truth to Calypso, my world started to tumble down. The truth came out. My identity was revealed to the whole world, including Sam. The paparazzi feast on our story. We are always on every magazine, newspaper, tabloid and etc… When you switched on the TV you can always see them talking about us. I was in deep shit. My father was furious. Even Sam was forced to stop her studies due to her security. Nico was mad at me for exposing my identity. We found out that Jason was the one who exposed my identity after Calypso confided with her. I didn't care anymore. I am too depressed to care. _

_It was almost two weeks after the revelation. I wasn't in my best shape. I was always drinking and sometimes go to bars. Nico was furious. He told me to keep my act together. But I was too stubborn to listen. I never showed up to my commitments. After all that happened I can't seem to pull myself together. Calypso cheating on me and all the attention about my true identity was too much for me to handle. _

_I was back at my pad when Nico and Sam barged in. "Percy!" Nico called. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you for an hour but you wouldn't pick up." He demanded. Before I can even answer him, "You're drinking again!" Sam stated. I just looked at them and continued to drink. Nico walked towards me and snatched the glass. I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing to yourself Percy?" Nico asked sadly. "Just leave me alone." I demanded. "You think we will let you ruin your life just because of that bitch!" Sam exasperated._

_I smirked. "You think it is because of her?" I asked sarcastically. Both of them looked confused. "Well part of it. Who wouldn't go insane when you found out that the first girl you loved cheated on you by a guy whom you hated and then found out that he revealed your true identity to the whole wide world." I stated and laughed. "I just can't take it anymore. I am done." I said and stand up._

"_What do you mean you're done?" Nico asked. "Don't you get it? I said I am done! I don't want anything to do with any of this anymore!" I yelled. "Percy calm down and let's talk about it." Sam trying to convinced me. I shook my head. "There's nothing to talk about. I am done and just accept it!" I grab my jacket and started to head out._

"_Where do you think you are going?" Nico demanded. I ignored him and head towards the elevator. Both of them followed me. "Get back inside Percy." Sam begged. "Just let me go." I said and stepped inside the elevator and they followed. We are still arguing when the elevator door opens and we were already on the parking area. I head out and walk towards my car. I opened it and step inside. They both followed. "Get out!" I ordered them. "No! I am coming with you whether you like it or not!" Nico said stubbornly. "Sam get out of the car." He added._

"_No I am coming with you." Sam insisted. "Don't be stubborn. Get out of the car Sam!" I ordered. "No!" she hissed back. When we couldn't get her out, we both surrendered."Now let me drive." Nico demanded. I looked at him disbelievingly. "Are you serious?" I asked. "You have too much Percy. It is not safe for you to drive." I shook my head. "Just tell me where you want to go." He instructed. Before he can even protest, I start the engine and drove away._

"_Stop the car Percy!" he demanded. I didn't listen to him and just drove fast. Sam who is at the back of the car pleaded, "Percy please stop the car. You're scaring me." I looked back at her not realizing that I was driving so fast. I lost control of the car and the last thing I remembered was the sound of Sam's voice screaming._

_End of Flashback_

I was awoken by the sudden movement of the person sitting next to me. I looked outside and realized that we are landing. Finally after for how many hours of travelling I reached my destination. One by one the passengers get out and I soon followed. As I step to the foreign country, I can't help myself to feel nervous and scared. I've never been to this place and I sure know little about it. I adjusted my eyeglasses and head towards the airport. After the long process of waiting I finally made it out without getting caught. I managed to get a fake ID and passport. I am no longer Percy Jackson. My name is Sean Angelo. Sean is the random name I picked out. Well the Angelo, I got it from Nico's last name without the "di". I grab my back and headed towards the exit. I thought to myself here I come Greece.

I hail a cab and instructed to take me to a hotel. It was already 5 in the afternoon and I felt tired from the flight. As the driver dropped me to one of the famous hotel in Athens, I grabbed my cap and wear my eyeglasses. It was all for cover up. I didn't know if anyone here knows me but to be safe I need to be careful. I head towards the reception area and get a room.

I scanned the room and it was beautiful. It reminded me those days when I used to travel a lot. I drop my bag and walk towards the balcony. I caught my breath, the sight is so wonderful. It was overlooking the city. I stayed there for a while appreciating the beauty. I went back inside and change my clothes. I went to the bedroom and lay for a while. But before I even knew it I drifted to sleep.

I woke up the following morning and realized I haven't eaten anything. I ordered food and switched on the TV. I scanned the channels and one caught my eye. It was ETC channel (I do not own ETC). The topic was about me, particularly my disappearance after the incident. There were many speculations. I listened to it until Sam and Nico was brought in the topic. I felt a sharp pain remembering what I put them through.

_Flashback_

_The next thing I knew I woke up at a room painted with white, I looked around and realized I was in a hospital. My head hurts and there are bruises and cuts on my arms. I reached for my head and it was bandaged. I tried to think what the hell happened and soon it came back to me. I frantically get out of bed ignoring the pain. I reached the door and head out. I scanned the area and look around the hallway. I can't find anybody. I drag myself and tried looking for Sam and Nico._

_I was at the edge of the hallway when a nurse noticed me. "Sir what are you doing? You shouldn't get out of bed." She demanded. I shook my head. "Do you know where I can find my cousin and my sister? Nico and Sam?" I asked her. She held my hand and guided me back to my room. I protested but she wouldn't let me go. "Mr. Jackson don't be too stubborn. If you're looking for them they are safe too." I scrunched my eyebrows. "Can we go there?" I asked. She shook her head. We reached the room and she instructed me to get in the bed._

_I followed her. As I lay in the bed, I looked at her and asked her. "How long was I been out?" "A day after the accident." She replied. I hesitated for a while to ask her about Sam and Nico but decided to anyway. "Do you know what happened to them?" She looked at me with sad eyes. She was about to answer me when the door flew open. There stand in the door was none other than my father. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. I gulped. _

"_Perseus Jackson!" He snarled. "What the hell have gotten into you!?" The nurse excused herself and exited the room. I was left alone with my father. I didn't say a word. He move closer to me and grab me. "Do you have any idea what you did to your sister?!" I was shocked and scared. What happened to Sam? I thought to myself. I looked at him with confusion written on my face. "You almost killed your sister!" he shouted at me. I felt weak hearing what he said. I started to cry. "I am so sorry." Is all that slip in my mouth. _

_He tightens the grip on my shirt. "If anything bad happens to your sister, I swear to God.." he threatened me. He was cut off by Mom. "Poseidon." She called weakly. We both looked at her. My dad released me and my mom hugged me crying. I hug her back. We are now both crying. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of this to happen." I apologized between the sobs. "You should have thought of that before you decided to drive around drunk with your sister in the car. How stupid can you get Perseus?!" He yelled at me. "Do you want to know what happened to her?!" I looked at him. I saw hate in his eyes. "She's in coma! Your little sister is not waking up because of you Perseus!" _

"_Poseidon!" My mom called. He ignored her. I froze. She's in coma? I thought to myself. "No! No! That's not true. Tell me that's not real mom?" I begged. She started to cry again. I buried my head on my hands and silently sobbing. _

_After that incident with my dad, he never talks to me or visits me. The accidents were all over the news. I felt so lost and embarrassed of myself. I was already discharged and so is Nico. He suffered minor bruises but had a broken arm. Good thing is that he doesn't hate me. Sam was the worst. She was still in the ICU. The doctors said that they didn't know when she will wake up. Every time I got the chance to see her I always cried. I kept apologizing even if she doesn't hear me. I hated myself. She doesn't deserve this. I wish I was the one in her place. It was my entire fault. I blamed myself every day._

_My father hated me. Although Mom didn't say it but I know she is disappointed in me. There were people blaming me and some felt pity on me. I didn't even know if people like me anymore. My commitments were all canceled thanks to Nico. He stayed beside me as a brother. But I know he is also disappointed in me. The guilt is overwhelming. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_I went to the hospital and visited Sam. It was already two weeks after the accident. Although she's in a private room already, there is no sign of improvement on her. I hold her hand, tears flowing in my cheeks. I kissed her hand and apologized. I looked at her paled face. "I am so sorry princess. You're brother is an idiot. Please come back to us." I sobbed. "I came here to say goodbye." I mumbled. "I'm leaving. I am sorry I am a coward but I can't take it anymore. I can't stand seeing you like this. I needed to be far away from all of this. Dad hates me you know. He doesn't even talk to me anymore." I kissed her forehead. "I love you Sam. Please get better already." I sobbed. I kissed her once more leave the room._

_End of Flashback_

Tears started to run down on my cheeks as I stared at the TV remembering what happened. Then I heard the knocked on the door. I immediately wiped the tears. I open the door and it was the room service. I said my thanks and gave a tip. I ate my breakfast and watch TV for a while. I went outside the balcony while thinking of what I should do here in Athens. When I have enough I went inside and head towards the bathroom. I quickly changed and grab my bag. I paid my bills and head out. I pick a map of Athens along the way out and scanned the map. I thought to myself where I should go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I apologize for posting the wrong story on chapter 8. Please do read it again. I already uploaded the correct one. **

**This chapter is about Percy/Sean meeting Hestia and his son Charles Beckendorf.**

**Don't worry guys on the next chapter Percy/Sean will finally meet Annabeth **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

It's been three days since I arrived here in Greece. I spent my three days roaming around Athens, figuring out what I should do. I was in a bus station scanning the map as well as the destination of the buses. The word Patras (Greece's third largest urban area and the regional capital of Western Greece) caught my eye. I didn't know why I picked it, my instinct tells me to go there. I paid for my tickets and get inside the bus. It will be a 2 hour drive so I relaxed my body and drifted to sleep.

I woke up by the noise of the other passengers getting off the bus. I looked outside and we are already in Patras. I grab my bag and head out. I hail a taxi and instructed to take me to the city. After I get out from the taxi, I walked around. I grab a lunch at one of the restaurant. After eating I looked around to find a decent hotel.

The next day I was just walking around the city. I was about to turn left when I heard a woman screaming. I immediately turn around to where the sound from. I saw an old lady. Encircled around her were 2 guys. From the looks of it they were trying to force the old lady to open her store. One guy has a knife on his hands. I looked around but I can't find anybody. It was already dark. I was arguing with myself whether to help her or not. Shit! I mumbled to myself. I just can't let them hurt her. I don't have any weapon on me. I just need to rely on my fighting skills.

I sneak up on them. The old lady is nervously trying very hard to open the lock. "Hurry up!" the guy with the hooded jacket said. I studied the 2 guys. By the looks of it they were younger than me, may be 17 or 18. Only one of them has a knife. After several tries she successfully opened the lock and the 2nd guy instructed her to get inside. Before she can step inside I took them by surprise and lunged on the guy whose holding the knife. I punched him in the face twice. "Get inside!" I ordered to the lady. The 2nd guy was startled but then he throws a punch at me. I dodge it. He tried again but I hit him in the jaw. He falls backwards. Then the other guy hit me at the back of my head. I felt dizzy instantly. I turn around facing him. He was about to stab me but I managed to dodge it except I was too slow. The blade leave a long cut on my skin but not too deep. It stings. I grab his hands and twisted it.

The 2nd guy was already up and tried to punch me again. I swirled around making his friend facing him. The punch ended on his friend's face. I kick him and throw a punch on him. They both stumbled to the ground. I was about to pick them up again when they started to run. I was about to go after them when I realized I don't even know this place.

"Are they gone?" asked the old lady with shaky voice. "I think so."I replied. Then she noticed the cut on the left side of my torso. "Oh my God you're hurt!" she exclaimed. I examined my cut. It was not too deep but certainly it stings. "It's nothing. " I simply replied. "Oh no, it's not! Let's get inside. I'll take care of it. It's the least thing I could do for you for saving me." She demanded.

We entered the shop. She turned on the lights and instructed me to sit down on the counter. I looked around and it was a convenient store with some hardware supplies. She came back with a first aid kit in her hands. I studied her. She's maybe on late 30's or early 40's.

"Now let me take a look at that." She instructed. I lift my left arm. She inspected it. "This will hurt a bit." She informed me. I nodded. I winced at the pain. After she finished cleaning it she put a bandaged on it. "You want me to take you to the hospital?" she asked. "Nope I'm good. I'm a big guy, this cut is nothing." I chuckled. She smiled at me.

"Thank you very much. I don't know how I will repay you." She said. I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I could help." I stand up preparing to leave. "Wait. What's your name?" she asked. I hesitated for a while. "My name is Sean Angelo." "I'm Hestia." She introduced herself. I shook her hand. "Are you from around here?" "No ma'am. Just passing by." I replied. "Why don't you come with me to our house? Let me at least cook dinner for you to repay you." She asked. "No need ma'am. It's okay. You don't need to do anything."

"No I insist. It's not every day you'll meet a good young man and ready to sacrifice himself just to help others." She insisted. I blushed at her praises. "Please?" she pleaded. "I… okay if you insist." I gave in smiling. We drove for about 20 minutes until we reached their house. It was near the beach. I caught myself staring at the view. I am always fascinated with water. She noticed me and smiled. "Loving the view?" she asked. I nodded.

Their house is simple but beautiful. It looks cozy inside. "Come on let's get inside. I want you to meet my son." We went inside. "Charles!" she called. "I'm in the kitchen mom." He replied. She motioned me to sit on the couch. She head towards the kitchen. I heard them talking.

Then I heard them coming. I immediately stand up. Hestia approached me with his son beside him. The guy is taller than me by an inch. He looks tough with his well toned muscle. He's a guy you don't want to mess with. He looks like he can crush you into pieces. But beside his body he is also good looking. I can see the resemblance with his mom.

Charles' POV

Mom entered the kitchen. She smiled at me. "Come with me. I want you to meet someone." She said. I scrunched my eyebrows but soon followed her. I saw a guy sitting in our couch. He immediately stand up when he heard us coming. I studied him. He's tall but I'm taller than him. He looks like one of those pretty boys you saw on the TV.

"Charles, I want you to meet Sean." My mom said. "Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand. He shook it and smiled. I gestured him to sit down. Mom and I soon followed. "I invited Sean here to have dinner with us for saving me back there in our store." I turned to my mother with confusion. "You see, 2 guys tried to rob the store." She started. "What!?"

"Good thing Sean was on the area and helped me. But he got hurt." She continued. I turn my gaze to Sean and saw his left torso with a bandaged on it. He smiled at me. I stand up and shook his hand again. "Thank you man. I owe you." I said. "It's not a big deal. Glad I could help." He replied. "Did you catch them? Did you report it to the police?" I asked. They shook their heads. "They run. I can't follow them. I might get lost." Sean explained. "I was supposed to pick her up tonight but she declined." I explained to him. If only I knew I shouldn't have listened to her."

"It's okay son. It's not your fault. I should've close earlier." She tried to calm me. "Let's just be happy nothing bad happened except that Sean got hurt." He smiled. "Is dinner ready?" Sean then asked. I was amazed by him for a second. He then realized what he blurted out and explained. "Sorry I just felt like I needed to change the topic." He scratched the back of his head. We all laugh at it. Hmm, I'm beginning to like this kid.

Hestia's POV

We ate dinner. We interviewed Sean. We learned that he's 20 years old. He's from New York. He's taking a vacation here for how long, he still doesn't know. He's a fine looking young man. I can tell he comes from a wealthy family by the way he carry himself. When we asked about his family, he hesitated for a while. It's like he doesn't want to talk about it. But then he said that his father is a business man and his mother is a writer. He has a sister named Sam.

I studied him. He seems like a nice guy. He's kind of mysterious to me though. It's like his hiding something. But I can tell he is a good guy. Charles and Sean instantly became friends. They started to talk random facts. Then they noticed me silently watching them. "Is there something wrong mom?" Charles asked. I shook my head and smiled at them. "Nothing, I am just glad you two got along." I said. They both smiled at me.

It was already 10 pm when Sean decided to head back to his hotel. "Thank you so much for having me here. I guess I should go. It's getting late." He said. "You have a car?" asked Charles. He shook his head. "I'll just take a cab." He said. "At this hour it's hard to get a cab in this area." I said. "Oh. Then I guess I should walk." He stated. "No! That's a bad idea." Charles said. "I'll drive you."

"It's okay man. I'll manage." He insisted. "It's the least I can do." Charles said. Sean rolled his eyes. We laughed at his antics. "Why not stay here. We have a guest room." I suggested. "Well that's not a bad idea." Charles agreed. Sean looked at us. "What do you think?" we asked him. "Are you sure? Are you not afraid? What if I'm a serial killer?" Sean asked. "Oh I wouldn't think you as a serial killer." Charles said.

"Why not?" Sean asked. "You look like you can't even kill a fly." Charles teased. "Hey! I beat up two guys you know." He replied. Charles started laughing. I smiled at them. "So?" I asked Sean again. "Okay if you insisted. Don't blame each other when you woke up tomorrow and find that all your belongings are gone." He said with a serious tone. We looked at him and then he started to laugh. "You're unbelievable." Charles commented. Sean then stick his tongue out to Charles. We all laughed. We showed him his room and soon we all drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 10

There were lot of things happened for the past two months. Sean found a new family. Hestia and Charles was kind of adopted him. It all happened after they met. Sean spends time with them more often. He can see his mom on Hestia and Nico on Charles. They learned the truth when they accidentally discovered Sean crying at the back of the store. You may be wondering why Sean was in their store. He applied to work because he needed to find a job or else he'll run out of money.

He was on duty when he happened to watch news regarding his family. After seeing that Sam's condition hasn't improved, he run outside and started to cry feeling the guilt all over again. And then Hestia and Charles found him. He hesitated to tell them the truth but eventually after some time they convinced him. Hestia and Charles were shocked learning who Sean really was. Charles didn't know him as a singer but he sure does know his family's background. You see Charles is an engineer and his dream job was to work for Sean's company. What a coincidence isn't it?

Sean apologized for lying to them. Hestia and Charles who learned to love Sean understand him. Then they did the most impossible thing. They offered Sean their home and kind of adopted him as Hestia's son and Charles younger brother. Sean was so happy and grateful to them. He learned to love them as his own family.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's POV

I was back again in Patras for another project. Last time I was here was 6 months ago. I just got back here last night. I was up early in the morning so I decided to go for a run. I smiled seeing the familiar place. When I thought I had enough I went to a café and ordered coffee and a bagel.

When I was done I went to the nearest grocery store since I won't be working till Monday. I groaned when I realized I bought too many and now I have to carry it all the way to the house. My hands are full. Stupid, I murmured to myself. The house is three blocks away but I decided to walk since it still early and walking is good for my health I thought to myself.

I was about to turn left when suddenly 2 kids run up to me and knocked me down. "Ouch! Watch it!" I yelled. "Sorry miss!" they apologized in unison and ran off. I shook my head when I saw that the groceries scattered to the ground. I was picking up when I heard someone.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." I replied without looking at him. He then started to help me pick up the groceries. "I said I'm okay!" I stated. "Hey I'm just trying to help." He said.

"Sean!" Someone shouted. "In here!" he replied. Then Hestia appeared to his side. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. He pointed at me. "Annabeth!" Hestia exclaimed. I smiled at her and about to stand up but he offered his hands to help me. I took his hands not wanting to be rude in front of Hestia.

She then hugged me. I hugged her back. Hestia is like a mother to me. I have known her the last time I was here. She's a sweet and loving person. "When did you come back?" she asked. "Last night." I replied to her smiling. "Another project?"she asked. I nodded.

"Oh forgive me for being rude. I want you to meet Sean." He gestured to the guy who helped me. I was about to look at him when Hestia added, "my son". I snatched my head back to her. "Your son? I thought Charles was your only son?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Long story." Suddenly his phone rings and he excused himself.

"Mom sorry but we have to go." Sean called while loading something at the back of their car. "Do you want us to drop you by?" Hestia asked. "No it's okay, thank you anyways." I replied. She waved goodbye and she entered the car. I didn't even see his face and the worst part I didn't even thank him. I shrugged it off and started to walk.

I was about to enter the house when I heard noises inside. I hesitated to enter. Last time I checked I was alone. I grab a can in the groceries for self defense and sneak in. I was halfway the living room when someone grab me from behind. I shouted and try to let go, when suddenly Thalia burst out laughing. I turned to look at her and she was laughing her ass off.

I glared at her. "Very funny Thalia." She raised her eyebrow. "Oh it's good to see you too my dear friend." She said with sarcasm. I smiled and hugged her. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked her. "Well I found out that you will be here so I begged my dad to let me stay with you." She grinned. "Oh you little brat." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Don't you have better things to do than to annoy me?" I teased. "Let me think?" Thalia pretends to think. "Hmm no?" I started to laugh and she joined me in. "Anyways it's good that you were here to accompany me." She nodded and we both went to the kitchen to put the groceries.

" Hmm the second thing why I was here is because Silena is back." Thalia informed. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "She called me last night. She wanted to surprise you upon hearing that you're here." she stated. "But?" I continued. "I know you hate surprises so I said no."

I smiled at her and mouthed, "Thank you." "Her party will be tonight." She informed me. I nodded. "I bet she's excited to see Charles." We both laughed and continued to chat.

Sean's POV

Mom and I arrived at home and I plunged to the couch. I remembered the girl I helped. Although I didn't see much of her face I can tell she's beautiful. I suddenly remembered Calypso. I sighed and turned on the TV. With my worst luck I saw Calypso on one of the channels and she was being interviewed. I was about to change the channel when she said something that caught my attention.

_- Scene from the TV -_

"_So Calypso, have you heard anything about Percy since the accident?" The reporter asked. Calypso's face saddened and she shook her head. The reporter nodded. "So how have you been? After the incident you also took a vacation. Are you okay now?" _

"_Umm yeah I'm fine. I just needed time after what happened. But now I'm back and ready to work." She said. "That's good news. And I heard Jason has something to do with it?" The reporter teased. Calypso blushed. _

_- End of scene -_

Third Person's POV

Sean felt the familiar pain. He changed the channel wanting to forget what he just saw. I hate them! He muttered to himself. And then suddenly he saw the familiar face of her sister being flashed in the screen. The reporter said Samantha Jackson was finally awake after 2 months of being comatose. Sean dropped the remote and struggled to get up. He wanted to run but he felt dizzy and weak.

"Sean." Charles called. "Are you okay?" he asked upon seeing him. Sean struggled to run outside towards the beach. Charles turned to the TV and saw the news. He followed him to the beach. He saw him looking at the beach and crying. He watched him from afar. He knows that Sean needed space. Then Hestia appeared next to him.

"I've been looking for you two. Where is your brother?" Hestia asked. He pointed to where Sean is. "What's going on? Is he all right?" She asked with a concern look on her face. I shook my head. "He saw something on the news about his family." I explained. "Is it bad?" she asked. I shook my head.

"His little sister is finally awake." I explained. Hestia is now teary eyed. She started to walk towards Sean. "Mom." I called. But she continued to walk and so I followed her. Mom hugs Sean from behind trying to calm him down. Sean then started to cry harder. He broke their hugged and said, "She's awake."

We both nodded. "I don't know what am I supposed to do." He said. "Do you want to go home?" Hestia asked. He shook his head. "I can't. I'm not ready yet." She hugged him. "We understand. " He looked at us. "I'm happy that she's okay now but that's all I can do now. " He explained.

They went back inside the house to prepare their food. Sean helped them trying to put aside his thoughts. They were eating when suddenly Charles phone rings. He excused himself. When he went back he's grinning like an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 11

Sean's POV

Charles went back to his seat and grinning like an idiot. He noticed that we were looking at him. "What?" he asked. "You tell us." I teased. "Nothing." He shrugged. Mom and I looked at each other and smiled. I was thankful that they didn't bring the topic about my family.

After lunch Charles stayed in the garage. It is saturday so he doesn't have to go to work. I approached him, "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Just checking up on my baby here." He gestured to his car. I laughed at him. "What?" he asked. "Well that's what I called my car back in New York before I crashed it." I realized what I said and changed the topic.

I joined him and start cleaning the pickup truck. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Yup, later." He replied. "Oh okay." I replied. "Hey why don't you come with me?" He suggested. "No." I replied. "Why not? He asked. I stop what I'm doing and turned to him. "First, I don't know any of your friends and second what are you going to tell them." I stated.

He stops and thinks for a moment. "Then I'll tell them that you're my brother." I smiled at him. "They are your friends Charles. Don't you think they will wonder why suddenly you have a brother?" I explained to him. He just shrugged. "Then I'll tell them that you are my long lost brother." He grinned. "They will find out eventually."

"What?" I asked. "Mom introduced you to everybody as his son, so why can't I introduce you as my brother?" He asked feeling hurt. I stayed quiet. "Okay." I give in. "But we need a backup story." I said. He grinned. "You are really good at it, you know." He teased. I shot a glare at him. He just laughs at me. We entered the house and explained to mom what we just talked about.

-At the Party (Silena's House) -

Silena's POV

I was checking the food when there's a knock on the door. I made way to the door and opened it. It was the Stoll brothers. "Hey Silena!" they greeted. I gestured them to come inside and they went straight to the living room. I was about to join them when there's a knock on the door again. It was Clarisse.

"Hey you two!" greeted Clarisse. The Stoll Brothers stand up and hugged her. "Can't believe it. You two were the first one in here." Clarisse teased. "It's Travis fault." Connor replied."Why me?" Travis asked. "Well you wanted to fetch Katie but it turned out she was already out with some guy." Connor chuckled. Travis shot a glare at him. They all laughed at Travis.

Someone knocked at the door and I opened it. It was Annabeth and Thalia. I squealed upon seeing them and hugged them both. "Easy there princess." Thalia chuckled. I let them go. "I just missed you guys." I said.

"So everybody is here?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. "Charles is not here yet." I replied. They started to tease me. "Oh shut it!" I growled. Then the door burst opened and Katie came in. "Hi guys!" she said. "Hello there. Where's your date?" I asked.

"Date?" Katie asked with a confused look in her face. "Well Travis here says you got a date." I explained. "I did not!" Travis explained. "Oh yes you did!" Connor teased. Travis hit the back of Connor's head. "Hey!" he protested. Katie crossed her arm and glared at the two brothers. "So what if I went for a date. You have a problem with that?" Katie demanded. Travis pouted and Connor laughed at his brother.

Third Person's POV

The girls went to the Kitchen leaving Connor and Travis at the living room. "So Charles will be coming?" asked Katie. Silena nodded. "He said he'll bring someone." "What?!" the girls exclaimed. "And you said yes?" Silena rolled her eyes. "So what if he'll bring someone." "Did you ask who is it?" Annabeth asked. Silena shook her head. "I thought it's not important."

The girls rolled their eyes at Silena. "What?" she asked desperately. "What if he brings a girl who happened to be his girlfriend?" Clarisse exclaimed. "Oh! I didn't think of that." Silena answered and pouted. The girls laughed at her. "Cross your finger and wish that we are wrong." Thalia teased.

And as if on cue there's a knock on the door. They heard Travis opening the door and talking to someone. They heard Charles voice. They gestured Silena to walk out the kitchen. She shook her head. "Coward!" they teased her. "Come on princess." Clarisse said while dragging Silena outside. "If he happened to bring a girl we will kick his ass."

Thalia, Annabeth and Katie remained in the kitchen. Katie and Thalia prepared the food while Annabeth is busy browsing in her phone. Clarisse then burst into the kitchen. "Come on guys you need to see this. There's a guy outside who is totally hot!" They laughed at her. "Is that you Clarisse?" Annabeth teased. "What will Charlie do if he heard you right now?" Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Why is it bad to appreciate the beauty of the opposite sex?" She reasoned out. Annabeth chuckled and went back to her phone.

Clarisse grabbed the girls and they walked out the kitchen. They saw them sitting in the couch, Travis and Connor facing them. Silena is seated beside Charles and next to him was Sean. Travis pointed at us and Charles and Silena turned to look at us. Charles smiled at us and we smiled back. He stands up and so is Sean. When they finally saw Sean, Katie and Thalia looked at each other and smirked. Katie then nudged Annabeth who is still busy with her phone and whispered, "Wow he's hot!"

Sean then who felt uncomfortable by the two girls who were staring at him nudged Charles. Charles then chuckled at the reaction of the girls, which in fact is not new to him since every time girls meet Sean they acted like that. He cleared his throat and the girls looked at him. "Guys I want you to meet Sean." Charles pointed at them one by one. "This is Thalia, Katie and…" He was cut by Sean. "Annabeth!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth then looked at the guy who called her. They turned to Sean asking for explanation. He scratched the back of his head. "I met her this morning, but we're not properly introduced because we are kind of in a hurry." Sean explained. Annabeth looked at Sean and studied him. He is probably 6 feet tall or more. He has black raven hair. He is well toned. He is good looking but what caught her attention are his eyes. They were green like the color of the ocean. They were beautiful. Thalia then nudged me taking me back to reality.

Sean offered his hands and the girls shook it. Silena then asked Charles, "Sean is your friend?" Charles shook his head. "He's my younger brother." He informed us and grinned. "What?!" they all exclaimed. Sean and Charles looked at each other and laughed. "It's a long story we will tell you some other time." Charles said.

"Are you sure he is your brother?" Connor said. Charles and Sean nodded. "Wait I remember you now." Annabeth butted in. "You're the guy who helped me and called Hestia her son." Sean nodded. "Yup and you snarled at me." He said. Annabeth blushed. "Typical Annabeth." Thalia muttered. They all laughed. Annabeth looked at Sean and he smiled at her.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter. They told stories trying to catch up with each other. Annabeth then saw Sean walk out of the balcony. She excused herself and went to Sean. "Hi." She greeted. "Holy Zeus! You startled me." He said. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked. "Just thinking and loving the view." He explained.

They both fell silent and Sean looked at him. "Anything I can do for you?" he asked. "I just want to apologize about this morning and wanted to thank you." She explained. Sean nodded and smiled at her. "It's no big deal. But you're welcome anyways."

"Sean!" Charles called. We looked at him. "Sorry bro but we need to go home." Sean nodded and he said goodbye to Annabeth. "It was nice meeting you finally." He said and smiled. Annabeth smiled back at him. The others also went home leaving Annabeth and Thalia on Silenas's place.

"What was that all about?" Silena asked. "What?" Annabeth asked innocently. "You and hottie." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was just thanking him properly." She defended. Silena and Thalia smirked. "Admit it his cute isn't he?" Thalia teased. "Umm yes." She said while blushing.

Sean's POV

We're on our way home when I asked Charles. "So Silena huh.." I teased. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Oh come on bro." Charles shook his head. "So is it okay if I asked her out?" I said. Charles then suddenly hit the break which causes me to hit the dashboard. "Aww! that hurts!" I complained. "Don't you dare?!" He threatened me. I burst out laughing. "Gotcha!" I shouted. "You're unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

I was still smirking when suddenly he asked me. "So what do you think about Annabeth?" "What about her?" I asked. "I saw you looking at her." He stated. I raised my eyebrow. "Didn't know you were watching me?" I said. He smiled. "So?" he insisted. "She's beautiful." I answered. I saw him smiling. "What?" I asked. He just shook his head and continues to drive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 12

The following morning, Hestia, Charles and Sean were sitting at the veranda sipping coffee. It was Sunday and they were just chilling out. "Mom do you know Silena?" asked Sean. Charles shot him a glare. Sean just smirked at him. "Yeah, she's Charles' friend. Why do you ask?" Hestia said. "Well that's where we went last night?"Sean informed her. Hestia raised his eyebrow at his son. "Really?"

"What?" Charles said. "Do you know that Charles like her?" Sean teased. "Sean shut up!" he yelled at his brother. "Oh don't be silly son. I always knew you like her. And I'm just wondering why you haven't asked her out." Hestia said. "You do?" he asked. Hestia just rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Charles I think everyone knew." Sean commented. Charles just glared at him. "So she's back huh?" Hestia asked. Charles nodded. "Why don't you ask them to drop by? I miss them." Hestia suggested. Charles grinned. "Hey that is a nice idea." Sean smirked. "Look who's excited."

Charles then went inside to call his friends. After a while he comes back and sits in his chair. "So?" asked Sean. "They said yes. They'll be here before lunch." He informed. Hestia looked at the watch and said, "Well it is already 8 am so we better prepare something to eat." Charles and Sean nodded.

-Line Break-

It was 11 am when they started to arrive. First were Travis, Conner and Katie and then Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse and Silena. Hestia greeted them. They hugged her. "It was nice seeing you guys again." She said. "Come. Charles and Sean are on the back." They followed her.

Charles and Sean were goofing around when Hestia cleared her throat. Both of them turned around and saw that everyone was looking at them. They both blushed. "Boys boys boys" muttered Thalia. "What are you guys doing?" Hestia asked. "Nothing!" both of them replied. "I just leave you for a minute and this is what happened?" she asked disbelievingly. "It was Charles idea." Sean exclaimed. "Hey. It was yours!" Charles snorted back.

"Very mature guys!" Annabeth teased. "So what are you guys doing? Can we join?" The Stolls asked. They both received a smack on the head courtesy of Katie. "You guys are unbelievable." They all laughed at the two brothers. "You better clean this mess up." Hestia ordered to her sons. As quick as possible the two boys pick up the scattered foods and throw it in the trash can.

They all help to prepare foods. And soon they gathered around and eat lunch together. After eating the others went to the beach. Hestia, Charles and Sean started to clean up. Annabeth and Silena who were left behind tried to help them. "Hey guys leave it to us." Charles said. "It's okay Charles." Silena said. "Ladies you're our guest. Why don't you join them." She gestured towards the others. Sean nudged to Charles. "Go with them bro." "Are you sure?" he asked. Sean smiled and nodded. "Thanks bro."

"Come on girls!" Charles called to Annabeth and Silena. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." Annabeth said. "Are you sure?" Silena asked. Annabeth smirked. "Yeah I'm sure. You two go ahead. I'll just finish this." Gesturing to the book she's holding. Silena mouthed thank you. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. She watched as Silena and Charles run towards the other smiling. She smiled and went back to reading.

"Sean!" Hestia called. "Yes mom?" Sean answered. "I just got a phone call from a friend. I forgot I have an occasion to attend today." She said. "What time?" Sean asked. "Like right now." She answered. Sean chuckled. "Go ahead get dress and I'll drive you." Sean offered. "No need my friends are going to pick me up." She informed. "Oh okay." He replied. "Will you be okay cleaning all these?" She asked. Sean grinned. "Of course mom, go ahead and enjoy."

"Will you tell the others?" She said. "I will." He said. Hestia waved goodbye to Annabeth and kissed Sean on the cheek. Sean just smiled at her not feeling embarrassed. Annabeth raised her eyebrow. She walks towards Sean. "You need help now?" she asked. "No I'm fine. I can handle this." He replied. Annabeth, taking no for an answer started to help him. "Hey what are you doing?" asked Sean. "Duh helping you." She smirked.

"You're stubborn you know." Sean teased. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't you go back to reading your book?" Sean suggested. Annabeth deep sigh. "Stop, just be glad that I'm helping you." Sean smirked. "Fine."

They went inside and started to wash the dishes. "I heard you're an architect." Sean said trying to start a conversation. "Yeah. I work for Thalia's father." Sean nodded. "You guys are all went to school together?" he asked. "Yup and Thalia and Silena are cousins."

"Oh really?" he said. "Yeah but they totally have different characters." Annabeth stated. "Yeah I can see that." Sean smiled. When they finished washing the dishes, they went outside when suddenly Annabeth started screaming.

"Kill it! Kill it!" she yelled and hugged Sean and buried her face into his chest. "What is it?" Sean startled by the sudden outburst of Annabeth. "Spider!" she yelled. "Where?" He asked. Annabeth pointed at the spider and it move towards her. She then suddenly jumped at Sean's arm. Good thing Sean caught her or else they both stumbled to the ground. Sean then smashed the spider with his feet.

Then suddenly the others appeared in front of them. "Is everything okay? We heard Annabeth screaming." Charles said. Then it all registered to them, Annabeth on Sean's arm. They all smirked at the sight. "She saw a spider and she started screaming." Sean explained while still holding Annabeth in his arms. Then Annabeth realized that he is still in Sean's arm and she suddenly gestured him to put him down. The others hold back their laughter. "Interesting." muttered Clarisse. Annabeth shot a glare at her.

"So, you guys interested in joining us?" Connor teased. "But of course." Sean said. "Come on." She gestured to Annabeth. They all went to the beach. The guys dive in the water and started to play around. They invited the girls but they declined.

"So, what was that all about?" Thalia asked nudging Annabeth. "What?" She asked innocently. "You and him or rather you in his arms." Clarisse teased. "You heard him. I saw a spider and I started to panic so I end up jumping in his arms." She explained. "Yeah right!" muttered Silena not believing her. "So how does it feel?" Katie asked. "Feel what?" Annabeth asked. "In his arms?" Then they started laughing. "Oh gods you guys are unbelievable. Haven't you seen I'm embarrassed enough?" She complained.

"What's to be embarrassed about? You in his arms. I think that is cute." Silena squealed. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Then suddenly the boys appeared next to them. Travis scooped Katie while Charles scooped Silena. Conner then grabbed Thalia and Clarisse, leaving Annabeth and Sean at the shore. The girls tried to protest but end up in the water.

"You want to join in?" Sean asked sitting beside her. "Maybe later." Annabeth replied. "The water is great." He said. She smiled at her. "So you're afraid of spider huh." He teased. "That's not funny." She snaps. "Hey I'm just saying it's not like I'm mocking you." Sean defended. "Thank you by the way." She said. "Hmm now you owe me twice." He said grinning. "I didn't know you were counting." She smirked. Sean just smiled at him.

Then suddenly Sean scooped him and run towards the water. Before she can ever react she felt her body hit the water. The others laughed at them. Annabeth then glared at Sean. "Oh you're going to pay for what you did." She threatens Sean. Sean just laughs at her and started to swim away. The rest of the afternoon was spent on the beach.

The girls were the first one to get out of the water. They went inside the house to change. The guys were left at the shore. They sat on the sand looking at the sunset. "So Charles, when will you going to ask Silena out?" Connor asked. Charles blushed. "Still chickening out?" Travis teased. "Looks who's talking." Charles teased back. "What?" Travis shrugged. "So how come you haven't ask Katie out?" Charles asked. "Why would I do that?" Travis asked innocently.

Connor hit his brother in the arm. "Jeez brother, don't give us that crappy answer." Travis deep sighed. "I'm just afraid that if I do she'll hit me in the face." They laughed at him. "You know her. That's not impossible to happen." He mumbled. "Really?" asked Sean. They all nodded.

The girls then called to them gesturing them to go and change. Travis and Connor stand up and head towards the house. "You coming bro?" asked Charles. "Go ahead, I'll catch up later." Sean replied. Charles nodded and went towards the house.

Sean just stayed seated looking at the sunset. He remembered the time when he and his family went to the beach to celebrate his birthday. He feel like it was decades ago. He misses them so much. And now Sam is awake. Will she ever forgave him?

His deep thoughts were interrupted when someone sit beside him. "A penny for you thought." It was Annabeth. He smiled at her. "Just admiring the sunset." He lied. Annabeth nodded. "It's beautiful isn't it?"She said. "Yeah." He replied. He then looked at her. Her curly blonde hair was gorgeous complimenting her beautiful face. The color of her eyes is startling grey that he hadn't seen before. He continued to study her face when someone called them.

They turned to whoever calling them. It was Thalia. They walked towards the house. "Time to go home." Thalia said. Annabeth nodded. She grabs her bag. They walked them outside the house and into their cars. Travis, Connor and Katie were the first one to go. They waved goodbye. Charles opened the door to Silena. Silena said her thanks. Charles blushed.

"You're driving." Thalia said handing the car keys to Annabeth. "Why me?" she asked. "I'm tired that's all." Thalia smirked. Annabeth rolled her eyes but give in anyways. She was about to open the door when Sean opened it for her. He even opened the trunk of the car and carried Annabeth's bag and put it in. "Thanks." All that was Annabeth can say. Sean just smiled at him. "What about you ladies?" he asked. Thalia and Clarisse hand their bag to Sean. Silena was about to hand hers when Charles grabs it from her. "Oh sorry." He realized what he did and blushed.

"Drive safely." Sean said to Annabeth. She nodded and smiled at him. Sean closed the door and step backwards. Charles appeared next to him and they waved goodbye. "What was that all about?" Silena teased. Annabeth pretended not to hear anything. Thalia nudged at her. "Holy Zeus Thalia! I'm driving!" she exclaimed. "Oh come on Annabeth. Don't pretend you don't know what we are talking about." Thalia demanded. "Guys anyone heard the word gentleman? I think that's just the right term. He's just being nice." She sneered. "Whatever!" Clarisse exclaimed. The three girls laughed at Annabeth. She just rolled her eyes and continued to drive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a chapter with only Percy/Sean and Annabeth. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 13

It was Sunday and Annabeth is all alone in the house. Thalia went back to Athens for some family matters and she'll be gone for four days. Since she has nothing to do she decided to clean the house. She was almost done when accidentally she slips on the floor and broke the faucet in the bathroom. She had a small bruise in her forearm. She silently cursed. She went over the phone and scans the phone book to call for repair but to her luck no one is available.

"Just great!" she mumbled to herself. Since she will be very busy these coming days she decided to fix it by herself. She went inside her bedroom and got changed. Luckily the nearest hardware store is 2 blocks away.

She was looking around the store when someone approached her. "Can I help you?" She turned around and saw Sean. "Annabeth!" Sean exclaimed. "Hi!" she greeted. "It's nice to see you." He said. "So what are you looking for?"

She took out the faucet that she broke. "Something like this." She said. "Oh! Hey what happened to your arm?" Sean noticed. She laughed. "You don't need to answer I think I get it." Sean teased. "Well I tried to call for repairs but unfortunately work will resume tomorrow. So I decided to do it myself." She said proudly. Sean raised his eyebrow. "Do you even know how to do that?"

"I think so. How hard can it be right?" Annabeth said. "Right." Sean chuckled. So they look around when Sean finally found the exact replica. "This one." He said. Annabeth looks at it and nodded. She paid for it. She was about to leave when Sean called her.

"Hey if it's ok with you I can help you." He offered. She thought about it for a second. "Hmm sure why not." She replied. Sean smiled. "Just wait for a second I'll go get the tools." She mentally face palm herself, yeah the tools. She forgot about it. Good thing Sean is helping her.

They reached the house and went inside. "Nice house." Sean commented. "Thanks. This is Thalia's by the way." She said. "Oh." He commented. "Since I am her best friend she let me stay here whenever we have a project." she explained. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

She led him in to the bathroom. Sean went inside and examines the damage. "Okay it will take a couple of minutes. I'll call you when I'm done." He said. Annabeth nodded and went out the bathroom.

"Oh gods, how am I going to fix it?" He silently scolded himself. And there's not even a manual in it. He rolled his eyes. So much for trying to impress a girl he told to himself. "I am not. Yes you are." He is silently debating with himself.

After 30 minutes of trying he was almost done when Annabeth poked her head inside. "Is everything okay?" she asked. Sean who is now covered with sweat smiled to her. "Yeah just a couple of minutes." He said. Annabeth gave her a knowing look. He chuckled.

After 5 minutes he finally managed to put it together. "Hey Annabeth! Try to turn on the switch." He requested. Annabeth then turn on the switch. Sean turn on the faucet. He grinned when it works. He turns his gaze to Annabeth who smiled at him. But unfortunately seconds later the water just suddenly burst out from the faucet. Annabeth then rushed out and turned off the switch.

She went back to the bathroom and saw Sean soaking wet. She tried hard not to laugh. Sean looked at him and they started to laugh together. "Do you even know what you are doing?" Annabeth asked. Sean guiltily looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry. I thought it was easy." He confessed. Annabeth shook her head and smirked.

"But wait I'm not yet done I think I know what went wrong." He said. "But you're soaking wet. You should dry yourself up." She suggested. "Later. I'll have to finish it first in case it will go wrong again." She watched him as he tried to fix the faucet and she can't help but to admire his body. His white shirt which is now wet, hugged his body showing his 6 pack abs. This is the first time she had a chance to closely study his body.

Her thoughts were distracted when Sean called her. "Annabeth." "Umm yes?" she asked. "You okay?" he asked. She blushed a bit realizing her thoughts. She nodded. "Let's try again. Hope this time it will work." He suggested. She went to turn on the switch and luckily it finally worked.

"Go change so we can wash your clothes." She handled a pair of shirt and short and a towel. Sean raised his eyebrow as if asking who owns it. She rolled her eyes. "That was Thalia's ex boyfriend. I think he won't mind if you borrow it." She chuckled. Sean smirked and went inside the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes he stepped outside the bathroom. "Well looked at you. Feeling better?" She teased. Sean chuckled. "Yeah, good thing we have the same size." He explained referring to the clothes. Annabeth nodded. Well your clothes are in the washroom, it will only take a couple of minutes." She informed. "Okay." He replied.

"Do you like something to eat?" she asked. "Sure. I'm starving." He said smiling. Annabeth smiled and went to the kitchen. She comes back with two cokes and two sandwiches. While eating Sean asked her, "You lived in Athens?" "Yup, my family is in there but I'm living on my own since I got the job." She explained. Sean nodded. "But I didn't grew up here." she added. "I grew up in California. When I was 10 my dad was offered a job from here and the rest is history."

"How about you?" she asked. Sean stiffened. He hate lying but he have no choice. "Well I grew up in New York with my dad." Well partly it was true he thought to himself. "After high school I found out that he lied to me about my mother. He made me believe that my mom died from giving birth to me. I was mad at him from keeping me the truth. So after I graduated, I moved out and find a job so that I can earn money to find her. So after two years I finally found her." Sean said with guilt in his voice.

"Wow." Annabeth mumbled. "So that explains why Charles never mentioned you." She said. "Well he knows that I exist but he doesn't remember me. He was only 2 years old when mom and dad got separated. Dad took me away from them. " "Good thing you find them." She said. "It wasn't easy but it's all worth it." Sean said.

"What about your dad?" She suddenly asked. Sean froze. Annabeth noticed it. "Sorry it's okay you don't have to answer it." He smiled at her. Suddenly Sean's phone rings. "Excuse me." He said. He gets up and answers the phone.

"I should be going. I have to pick up mom." He explained. Annabeth nodded. She escorted him until the door. "Thank you for your help." She said smiling. "No problem." He said. He wave goodbye and walk out the door. Annabeth smiled to herself. She went back to the table and start cleaning when she remembered Sean's clothes on the washroom. She went to get it. They both forgot it. She'll just give it back to him the next time he'll be here. "So you expect him to come back here?" her inner thoughts said. She just rolled her eyes and continued to clean.

**There will be more Percabeth moments for the following chapters. Promise!**

**=)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 14

Friday morning Thalia arrived at Patras around 8 am. Annabeth was still asleep. She sneaks out on Annabeth's room. She slowly tip toed her way to her bed. Then suddenly Thalia shouted on Annabeth's ear, "Wake up!" Annabeth suddenly jump out of her bed. "Oh my God Thalia! I'm going to kill you!" She shouted. Thalia burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face. It was hilarious!" Thalia said in between laughs. "Not funny!" Annabeth snorted. "What the hell are you doing here so early anyway?"

"Nothing, just feel like driving this morning." Thalia said. "Come on let's get some breakfast." She gestured to Annabeth. "It's only 8am Thalia my work doesn't start till 10am. So if you don't mind I need to go back to sleep." Annabeth snorted while going back to bed.

"Oh no you don't. " Thalia drags Annabeth out of her bed. "Jeez Thalia. I slept around 2 in the morning so if you truly are my friend let me sleep." She pouted. Thalia chuckled. "Fine! You need that sleep anyway because we are going out tonight."

"Tonight?" Annabeth asked. "Yes tonight, the party." Thalia answered. "What party? Whose party?" she asked. Thalia rolled her eyes. "The party in the beach."

"Oh that one." Annabeth mumbled. "Yup, so I'll let you sleep so you don't have a reason not to come tonight. Everybody is going. So you better come with us." Thalia demanded. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine! Now get out of my room." Thalia chuckled and walk out of the room.

-Fast forward to the Party-

_Ring Ring Ring _ "Hello?" Thalia answered. "Where are you guys? You're supposed to pick me up 30 minutes ago." Silena demanded. "Hey calm down princess, blame Annabeth for going home late from work." Thalia explained. "The boys are already there. So please hurry up. "

"Just relax okay. We are heading out. Be there in 10 minutes." Thalia answered. She put down the phone and called Annabeth. "Hey hurry up. Silena is going to kill us if we didn't go right now, as in right now." "Coming." Annabeth answered while putting her shoes. "Do we really have to go to this party?" she pouted. "Yes so hurry up."

-At the party -

The party was held at one of the bar beside the beach. Charles and Sean parked the car at the side. The party already started. You can hear the music blasting. Some are dancing on the dance floor.

They made their way to the bar. Travis spotted them. "Charles!" he waved at them. They were seated near the edge of the dock. Travis is seated beside Katie and Connor is beside her. "Hi guys!" Charles greeted. "So where are the others?""They are on their way." Katie answered. "So how long have you been here?" Sean asked. "Just a couple of minutes ago." She answered.

People started to arrived. Almost all of the tables were already occupied. "So what do you like to drink guys?" Connor asked. "Maybe later, let's wait for the girls." Charles said.

"Hey guys look 12 o'clock. Some ladies are checking us out" Connor nudged to his brother. They all look to where Connor is pointing. Katie rolled her eyes. "Well well well looks like we are going to have some fun tonight." Travis said. Katie hit her at the back of his head. "What's that for?" he complained. "Nothing." Katie answered. The others laugh at them.

Thirty minutes later the girls arrived. "Hey they are here." Katie pointed at them. Silena waved to them. Sean saw Annabeth and he caught his breath. Annabeth was wearing a blue dress which fit her perfectly. Her hair was laid down. Luckily no one noticed him drooling over Annabeth. It was Charles who gets their attention. Charles' jaw dropped as soon as she saw Silena.

Silena blushed when he saw Charles reaction. The girls are laughing at his reaction. Sean nudged his brother. "You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." He said. Charles blushed deep red.

"Hey!" Sean greeted to Annabeth. He stands up and offered his chair to Annabeth. "Thanks." She said. "So ladies what do you want to drink?" Sean asked. The girls gave their order. The boys made their way to the bar.

"Did you see how Charles looks at Silena?" Clarisse teased. "Yeah, he is definitely drooling over you." Thalia remarked. Silena blushed. "Damn that guy needs a little push." Clarisse suggested. "What do you think we should do?" Katie asked. "Guys I am right here you know. I can hear you." Silena snorted. "What? We are just trying to help." Thalia teased. Silena shook his head.

Annabeth is not paying attention to what the others are talking about. Her eyes drifted to Sean. Sean is looking gorgeous as ever. He is wearing a gray polo shirt, the buttons are open and he is wearing a white undershirt. "Hey Annabeth!" Thalia nudged her. "W-what?" she asked. "Are you okay?" Thalia asked. "Yup, just a little bit tired." She lied.

"Hey girls looked." Clarisse pointed to the guys at the bar. Three girls approached Sean, Connor, Travis and Charles. They stop beside Sean.

Travis' POV

Three sexy girls approached us. The first girl squeezed her way in between Charles and Sean. She then turns to Sean. "Hi!" she batted her eyelashes. "Hey those are the girls that were looking at us." Connor said to me.

"Hello." Sean replied. "You guys having fun?" she asked to us. "Yeah, definitely." Connor replied excitedly. "So what can we do for you gorgeous ladies?" he asked trying to flirt with the girls. "By the way my name is Connor, this is my brother Travis. And this is Charles and his brother Sean.". "Hi boys! My name is Drew. These are my friends Tiffany and Macy.

"Oh so your name is Sean. I like it." Drew said flirting with Sean. Sean cleared his throat. Charles noticed that his brother is not comfortable with the situation. "So nice meeting you ladies but sorry we have to go back to our friends."

"Oh do you have to?" she pleaded. "Well if you like we can accompany you." Connor suggested. I nudged at him. "Shut up!" "What?!" he asked. I rolled my eyes on him.

"Before you go, can I at least invite Sean here for a dance?" Drew said. I saw panic in Sean's eyes. "I'm sorry but.." Sean said trying to escape. "Of course you can." Connor said in behalf of Sean and he pushes him towards Drew. Drew then grabs Sean hands making their way to the dance floor. Sean glared at him. "So what do you say ladies?" Connor said to Tiffany and Macy. "Do you want to dance?" They giggled but left suddenly to join Sean and Drew at the dance floor.

"Oh just great!" he muttered. "Oh you are so dead later." Charles said. "What?" Connor asked. "Have you not seen Sean's reaction? He doesn't want to but you pushed him." I said. "What? How can he not like it? The girls are hot." He explained. "Brother not all of us are like you."

We made back to the girls. "What was that all about? And why is Sean dancing with those girls?" Annabeth asked. "Blame him." I gestured to Connor. "I thought they wanted to dance with us. But it turned out they only wanted to dance with him." He snorted. "Hey you're the only one who wanted to be with them. You even pushed Sean to dance with her." Charles said.

"Look at him he doesn't know what to do." Thalia said. We all looked at Sean. We saw horror in his face. The girls were all over him. He just stood there awkwardly. "Stupid!" Katie hit Connor. "That hurts!" He complained. "Look what you have done. "

"I am sorry okay. I didn't know." Connor apologized. "Oh you better run when he gets back." Charles teased.

Third Person's POV

After the song was finished Sean excused himself from the ladies. "It was nice dancing with you but I have to go now." "Not yet!" Drew said. "What?" he asked. "You are not going to get away from us that easy." Tiffany said. They cornered Sean. "Sorry ladies but I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me." He pleaded.

"No." Drew said holding his hand. He looked over to his friends and he caught Annabeth's eyes. He looked at her with pleading in his eyes. Annabeth looked at Sean and she saw him looking at her. She saw his pleading eyes as if asking for her help. She immediately got the message what Sean was trying to tell her.

She got up from her seat. "Where are you going?" Thalia asked. She didn't answer the question but walk towards the center of the dance floor. Sean looked at her. She pushed past the three girls and grabs Sean's hands. Sean immediately followed her. "What do you think you're doing?" Drew stopped her.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at her. "Well as you can see I'm dragging Sean away from you." She snarled. "Who are you anyway?" Tiffany demanded. "She's my girlfriend!" Sean suddenly cut in. Annabeth looked at him. She understands wants Sean is trying to do so she played along.

"Yeah I am his girlfriend. So if I were you I'll take those filthy hands off my boyfriend before I punch you in the face." She snarled at them. The three girls suddenly backed away. She stormed off dragging away Sean.

When they were far enough she release Sean's hand. "Hey thank you so much." Sean said. "No problem. Lucky for you I got your message." Annabeth said. "Yeah thank you so much Wise Girl." Sean said. "Wise girl?" she asked. "Yeah, for being intelligent, I think that suits you." He informed. Annabeth just smiled for her new nick name.

They made back to their table. "What was that all about?" Silena asked. "Well I just saved him from those girls." Annabeth said. "Well lucky for me she got my message." Sean explained. "And for you Connor, you're going to pay for what you did." Sean snarled at him.

"Why are you mad at me? You should be thanking me you know." Connor defended. "Thanking you? Did you just see what they did to me on the dance floor? I look like an idiot." Sean exclaimed. "Sorry man." He apologized. "Oh don't worry. One day you'll going to pay for it. Sean threatened. Connor pouted. The others laugh at their bickering.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 15

It's been 2 months since Sean(Percy) met Charles friends. Annabeth and Sean became close. They considered each other as best friends. They hang out a lot when Annabeth is not busy. They were often teased by their friends but they never admitted anything. Charles finally managed to admit his feelings to Silena with the help of Annabeth and Sean. Now they were finally together.

One Saturday afternoon Thalia, Annabeth, Sean, Charles and Silena were hanging out at a local cafe. "So where exactly are the others?" Charles asked. "The Stoll brothers were out of town. Katie attended a seminar. Clarisse is at Athens together with her boyfriend." Silena explained.

"Clarisse? Boyfriend?" Sean asked. "Really?" Charles added. "What's with the reaction? Is that hard to believe?" Annabeth asked. The two brothers just shrugged. The girls laugh. "Yeah we get your point." Thalia stated.

"How come we never met him?" asked Charles. "Well Clarisse doesn't talk much about her boyfriend. And we've only met him twice." Silena explained. Charles nodded. "Hey guys do you want anything else?" Annabeth asked. The others shook their head. She sat up and walk to the counter.

"So guys what are you doing later?" Sean asked. "Well Silena and I are going on a date later." Charles beamed and smiled at Silena. "Me? I'm staying home and watch Green Day concert." Thalia exclaimed. The others snickered. "What?!"

Sean was facing the counter of the café so he saw when a guy walked up to Annabeth. He scrunched his eyebrows. She saw Annabeth hugged the guy. She seems happy to see the guy. They've talked for awhile. His reaction hardened. Charles saw the reaction of Sean. He followed his gaze. He chuckled when she saw Annabeth talking to a guy. He whispered it to Silena.

Silena followed Sean's gaze. She smiled and nudged Thalia beside her. Sean is not aware that the others were studying him. "Hmm someone's jealous." Thalia said. Sean heard her. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing." Thalia teased. He returns his gaze to Annabeth. Before he can stop himself, "Who's that?" He asked. Thalia smirked. Silena smiled evilly.

"I believe that's the guy from her work." Silena said. "Oh is that the one who tried to ask her out?" Thalia added. "What?!" Sean exclaimed. Before they can answer him, Annabeth was already back. Sean snapped his head to her. "What's wrong with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh he's just curious about.." Thalia tried to explain but Sean shot a glare at her. Thalia laughed together with Charles and Silena. "What's going on?" she asked. Sean shook his head. "Nothing." She just nodded. "So did you ask them about tonight?" Annabeth asked Sean. "Yeah but they all have plans." He said. "Why what's your plan?" Thalia asked. "Well there's this movie that we are planning to watch. We thought you've like to come." Annabeth said.

"Oh is that so. Sorry guys but we can't." Silena said. "Me too, I'd rather watch Green Day." Thalia said. "Oh okay." Annabeth replied. "You two go ahead. It's not like you want us to go anyway." Charles teased. "Shut up!" Sean muttered. "What are you guys talking about?" Annabeth asked desperately. "Ignore them. They're just being annoying." Sean said. "So are we still going?" She asked. "Yeah definitely. I'll pick you up at 7." He said. Annabeth smiled at him. "So it's a date." Thalia teased. "No!" Annabetha and Sean said in unison. The others just laugh at them

-Line Break-

Silena, Thalia and Annabeth were back in Thalia's place. "So what's up with you and Sean?" Silena asked. "Guys not this again." Annabeth complained. "Then why not admit it." Thalia asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Because there's nothing to admit." She said. "Oh come on. It's so obvious that you guys like each other." Silena teased. "How can you even say that?" She asked.

"Let's see, maybe because you two can't keep your eyes off to each other. And when he's around your seem very happy." Silena said. "Oh gods you're impossible." Annabeth complained. "Come on Annabeth spill it." Thalia said encouraging Annabeth. Annabeth deep sigh and shook her head. "It's not like we are going to tell him." Silena said. "I bet he feel s the same way about you."

"You think so?" Annabeth asked. She suddenly realized what she asked. She put her hand in her mouth. "I knew it!" Thalia exclaimed. Silena squealed. "We need to do something about it." She said. "Oh don't even think about it." Annabeth threatened. "Why? You guys help Charles and me to be together so I want to repay you." Silena explained. Annabeth shook her head. "Yours are different from ours."

"How so?" Silena asked. "Maybe because I don't know if he likes me like that." Annabeth said. "Of course he does." Thalia butted in. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Because we said so, everyone knows that you two like each other. You're just both oblivious about it."

"If he likes me then why doesn't he just tell me?" Annabeth asked. "Hmm maybe because he's afraid that it will ruin your friendship?" Thalia said. "And maybe he doesn't realize it yet." Silena added. "So what do you want me to do? Throw myself to him?" Annabeth asked. "Why not?" Thalia smirked. Annabeth punched her in the arm. "Ouch, I'm just kidding."

Annabeth slumped herself on the couch. "For the past few days I've been trying to keep my mind off him." She started. "I've been trying to study his actions to see if he likes me the way I do. But unfortunately I can't even tell the difference." "Wait I have an idea. Let's see what he'll do when he sees you tonight." Silena smiled evilly.

Sean's POV

It is already 7 o'clock when I knocked at the door. Thalia opened it. "Hi!" I greeted. "Hey!" she said. "Annabeth! Sean is here!" she yelled. Annabeth then came to the door. I felt my jaw dropped when I saw her. Oh gods she's beautiful. I stared at her. Thalia nudged me. "You… You look amazing." I stammered. Annabeth blushed. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. We said our goodbyes to Thalia and went to the movie house.

The movie was great. We are on our way to their house. I kept glancing at her. She doesn't notice me anyway because she's deep in her thoughts. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head. I smiled at her. "So did you enjoy the movie?" I asked. "Yeah." She simply replied.

When we reached their house I opened the car door for her. I walked her to their door. "Thank you." She said. "I hope you had fun." I said. She nodded. Then there's this awkward silence that enveloped us. "I should get going." I broke the silence. "O..okay." she said. I looked her in the eyes. There's this urge to want to kiss her right then. She looked back at me.

We both stared at each other. Then she leaned in. My hands are trembling. I wanted to kiss her but there's this voice that telling me to stop. I leaned in and kiss her on the cheek. I can tell from her face that she was somewhat disappointed. Before I can lose my control I said my goodbye and walk back in the car. I didn't even wait for her reply.

When I was far away enough I stop the car. Stupid! Stupid! I curse myself. There's my chance but why didn't I take it. I buried my face on my hands. Why does everything so complicated? I asked myself. When I calm down I start the card and head back home hoping that nothing will change between us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dislaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 16

After the incident Sean doesn't know what to do. He tried calling Annabeth for the nth time but before it can even make the first ring he'll cut it off. He tried to rehearse on what he will say to her but he can't come up with a decent explanation. He desperately rubs his hands on his face. He decided to call her anyway.

It took 5 rings before she answered the phone. "Hello?" "Umm hi." Sean replied uneasily. "What do you want?" Annabeth asked coldly. "I… About last night..I just want to…"He stammered. Annabeth cut him off. "Just forget about it."

"You're not mad?" he asked. Annabeth became quiet for a second. "Why will I be mad? You've done nothing wrong." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "So.. We're okay?" He asked innocently. She let out a deep sigh. "Yeah. Anyway I got to go now. Bye."

He stared at his phone. _What just happened? _He asked himself. He seriously doesn't think that everything will be okay between them.

Annabeth's POV

After the call I went up to my room and slammed the door closed. I threw my phone in the bed and I soon followed burying my face on the pillow. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the door opens.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Thalia asked. I abruptly sat up and found the others inside my room. _Oh shit! _I forgot about them, them meaning Thalia, Silena, Clarisse and Katie. We're just hanging out in our house when that call happened.

Silena approached me and sat beside me. "What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head trying to suppress the tears that are forming in my eyes. Thalia saw the look on my face and she sat beside me and put her arms around me. "Did something bad happen?"

I stared at the floor no wanting them to know. "Annabeth you can tell us." Silena said with encouragement. I look at them. "Sean." I said barely audible. "What about him?" Katie asked. Before I can even answer, "Did he hurt you?! I swear to gods I'm going to kill him!" Thalia threatened.

"No!" I suddenly yelled. "Then what is it?" Clarisse asked. I buried my face on my hands. This is so embarrassing. "Last night.." I started. "I followed your advice Thalia. " I stated. Thalia gave me a questioning look. "After the movie when he dropped me off, I… umm…" I stammered. "For Hades sake Annabeth spill it out!" Clarisse demanded. I shot her a glare.

"I tried to kiss him!" I said with frustration in my voice. "And?" Silena asked. "He pulled away and kissed me on the cheek instead. Oh gods please kill me now." I said frustratingly. "What a coward." Clarisse muttered. I shook my head. "Maybe he doesn't like me that way."

"That's impossible! I've seen how the way he looks at you." Silena stated. "I can't believe I actually did that." I mumbled. They gave me a sympathy look. "I bet there's a reason behind it." Silena said. "Oh come on princess what can be the reason behind it? Maybe he's gay." Clarisse said. Silena shook her head. "No I doubt that."

"Maybe he's just a coward that's all." Thalia stated. "Maybe he's afraid that it will ruin your friendship." Katie added. "Oh yeah maybe that's the reason behind it." Silena concluded. "Whatever reason behind it I'm not going to do anything about it anymore." I said. "Annabeth is right. If he likes her then he'll find a way to tell her." Thalia said.

"Now I do believe that Charles and Sean are brothers. What's up with them anyway? Don't they have balls?" Clarisse asked. "That's it!" Silena exclaimed. We eyed her suspiciously. "You mean they don't have balls?" Thalia smirked. "No! Not that. It means Sean needs a little push just like what you did to Charles." She said to me.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "So what do you suggest princess?" she teased. "We need to make him jealous. I've seen how the way he reacted in the coffee shop?" Silena explained. I looked at her with confusion. "Remember when there's this guy who talked to you in the café. Jealousy is written all over his face. He just won't admit it."

"How can you be sure that will work?" Katie asked. "I just knew it will. Trust me." Silena smiled evilly. "Oh no I don't like that look on your face. For the record I don't want to humiliate myself anymore." I protested. "Oh come on. You help me with Charles so it's my time to pay back." She explained. "Just trust me okay? Just this once let me help you." She pleaded. I let out a deep sigh and nodded.

Silena squealed. "Oh my gods Silena don't give us ear damage." Thalia protested. "This is going to be fun." She said. "So what do you have in mind?" I asked. "First thing first, we need to find a guy who will pretend to go out with you." Silena explained.

"Hmm, what about James? You're co-worker?" Thalia suggested. I shook my head. "No the last thing I needed is to drag my work with this. And he tried to ask me out one time. So no." I stated. "How about the Stolls?" Katie suggested. "Oh no they won't buy it and we all know that Travis has only eyes for Katie and for Connor, nah just forget it." Thalia explained and we all laugh but Katie was blushing.

"Any ideas?" Silena asked. "Hmm I think I know one." Clarisse said. "Who?" we all asked. "Chris." She smiled evilly. "Chris? As in Chris? Your boyfriend?" I asked . She smiled and nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She said. "Are you crazy? He's your boyfriend!" I exclaimed. She just laughed at me. "Listen to me first before you start ranting at me." Clarisse said. "Okay why did I suggest him it's because he's my boyfriend so he won't try anything against you. You'll be safe with him. They don't know him either. And I sure he can pull the part."

"She's right. Oh my gods Clarisse you're a genius!" Silena exclaimed. "You do agree with her?" I asked with disbelief in my voice. "Yeah I think that will do." Thalia second handed. "Come on Annabeth it will be fun." They teased. "So how do you suppose Chris will agree on your plan?" I asked. "Oh don't worry about it I have my ways."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 17

Sean's POV

It's been two weeks since I saw Annabeth. We never got a chance to talk about that matter. She's been busy at work that's what at least she told me but I doubt that's not all the reason. Tonight we'll be having dinner at Silena's place. Everyone will be there including her.

I looked myself in the mirror. I look like shit. Since the incident I rarely sleep well. I know I've screwed up big time. _Why can't I just let her know that I really like her? Duh it's because it is not wise to enter in a relationship with my mess up life_. I scolded myself. I just don't want to hurt her.

"Sean!" Charles called. "Hurry up bro we are already late." "I'm coming." I yelled. We said our goodbye to mom and we head way towards Katie's place. Travis and Connor were already there when we arrived. "I thought you said we're late?" I asked Charles. "Oh they're on their way." Katie explained.

"What's up bro?" greeted the two brothers. "What happened to you Sean? You look like shit." Connor noticed. "I rarely sleep well. " I replied. Charles looks at me curiously. I just shrugged my shoulders. I saw Katie raise her eyebrows. I shot her a questioning look but she just smiled. We seated on the couch waiting for the others to arrive.

10 minutes later the others arrived. Silena was instantly on Charles side. Clarisse greeted us. What caught my eye was the guy standing next to Annabeth. She saw the confusion on our looks. "Umm guys I would like you to meet Chris, a friend of mine." Annabeth said. He introduced himself to us guys. I think the girls already know him. "Good to see you again Chris." Katie said.

"Hi." I greeted Annabeth. She just smiled at me. I noticed that Chris was always on Annabeth 's side the whole time. During dinner he sat next to her and he even served her food. I wasn't even paying attention to my food. Charles nudged me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm all right.

He looks at where my gaze is. She turned to Silena who's seated beside him. "Who is Chris anyway?" he asked. "Oh he's a friend of Annabeth back in college. They bumped to each other two weeks ago. " Silena explained. "He seems to be taking extra care to Annabeth." Charles noticed too. "Oh yeah isn't he sweet? Actually he asked her out already."

I choked on my drink. Charles shot me a worried look. "I'm fine." I gestured. I saw Silena smirked at me. "Oh is that so? So she said yes?" Charles aked. Silena nodded. "Look at them they look good together."Silena giggled.

I stared at my food not wanting to eat anymore. My appetite was instantly gone. I looked at them one more time I saw her laughing at something that Chris has said to her. It crushed my heart. I miss her so much already. When I couldn't take it anymore I excused myself.

I went to the kitchen and grab some water. I was deep in my thoughts when Annabeth walked in. She saw me and she just smiled. "Hey." I greeted. "What are you doing here?" She asked casually. "I just need water." I said. "Are we okay?" I asked her. "Of course why did you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." I said dryly. She nodded and about to leave. "Is it true?" I asked again. "What?" She asked. I felt a lumped on my throat. "You… I mean… Umm are you two really going out?" I asked nervously. She studied my face. I wanted her to say no but to my dismay she said yes.

I froze from where I was standing. I felt the pain again. I looked at her. As if she's reading my thoughts. "Don't worry about me. He's a good guy." She said. When I didn't say anything she went out. I went outside holding a bottle of beer. I just stared at the nothingness not wanting to think.

"Hey!" Charles called. I looked at him. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "What were you thinking?" he asked again. "Stuff." I simply replied. He's about to say something when they called us inside. "Come on you guys the movie is starting." Connor said. We both nodded and followed him inside.

We took our seats and started watching the movie. I can't keep my eyes on the movie. It always ends up to where Annabeth and Chris were sitting. I shot my eyes trying to suppress the image. I felt my head throbs. I lay my head back on the couch trying to ease the pain that my head was feeling. I started to sweat. I felt like throwing up so I sat up immediately and head towards the bathroom.

I throw up a couple of times. I felt dizzy. I sit at the floor trying to calm myself. When I'm calm enough I went back to where I was sitting. I saw Annabeth look at me but I ignored it. I sat beside Charles. "You okay?" he asked. "Just a little tired." I said. "I haven't slept well these past few days." "Do you want to go home?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm fine." I assured him. He nodded and continued to watch the movie.

I tried to watch the movie but ends up shutting my eyes. My head hurts. Damn even my heart aches. I tried calming myself but failed to do so. I shut my eyes the entire time but failed to sleep. I felt someone poke me. I saw Charles looking at me strangely. The movie has ended. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You're sweating."

"I.. Umm fine. Just want to go home." I lied. He looked at me and nodded. Annabeth shot me a concern look. I just smiled at her. We said our goodbyes and head towards the car. On our way home I just close my eyes not wanting to speak. I felt Charles eyes drift on me during the ride. I am just grateful enough that he doesn't ask any more questions.

Silena's POV

After the guys left we went back to Katie's place and chat a little more but of course Chris is with us. He sits next to Clarisse and put his arms around her. "Have you seen Sean's face?" I asked. "Yeah it was priceless."Thalia teased. "I felt bad for the guy though." Chris said.

"Why?" Clarisse asked. "Well if I am in his place I'll probably go crazy." He said. "So you think Sean likes Annabeth?" Katie asked. "Definitely! I saw how he looks at me. If only looks can kill I'm probably dead by now." He joked. "Yeah I agree on that. The entire time he both looks at you." I stated.

Annabeth blushed deep red. "Oh you're blushing." Clarisse teased. She shot her a glare. Clarisse just chuckled. "But he doesn't look so well." Annabeth said. "Yeah he looks like his going to be sick. He said he's not getting enough sleep these past few days." Katie informed us. "Really? I wonder why?" Thalia chuckled.

-LineBreak-

Sean's POV

After finding out that Annabeth is going out with Chris, I've never been the same. I became worse. I can't sleep but when I do I have nightmares: Nightmares about the car accident, Calypso and Annabeth. My head is constantly aching. I just didn't know if it was because of thinking too much or something else is really wrong with me.

It was a weekend and we're about to have another get together at Silena's place. I tried to decline but Charles was persistent. "You need to go out. What's going on with you anyway?" He asked. I just shook my head. "I've been only gone for a couple of days and look out you." He said. "What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You looked sick Sean. There were bags under your eyes. Are you sleeping okay?" He asked with concern. I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just stressed out." I lied. "About what?" he asked. I became quiet for a while. "Family?" he asked. I just nodded so that he'll stop asking questions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm a big guy I can take care of myself" I said. He doesn't looked convince but drop the topic anyway. "Just come with us. I'll take no for an answer." He insisted.

During the ride I stayed quiet. I know Charles is studying me but he also kept quiet. My mind wanders to Annabeth. I haven't seen her for a while since she and Chris started dating. I shut my eyes remembering the pain. _I can do this. _I assured myself. I let out a deep sigh as I saw the familiar place.

We're the last one to arrive. Everybody greeted us. I kept a smile on my face even though I'm hurting inside. I saw them sitting together. Chris put his arm around her and she smiled at him. I looked down on the floor and shut my eyes. Someone nudged me and I look up.

Silena smiled at me. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, never been better." I lied and gave her a fake smile. "How are you buddy?" Connor asked putting his arm around my shoulders. "I'm fine thank you for asking." I replied.

We ate dinner and it felt like de javu. I found myself staring at them again. This time it hurts even more. I overheard that Annabeth is happy with him. I just can't breathe properly. My head felt like it was hit by a rock. Good thing nobody noticed me. I ate silently not wanting to draw any attention to me.

When the dinner is over I excused myself and went to the balcony. I just can't look at them anymore. I felt like dying. I needed to get out. I reached for my phone and dialed Leo's number. You see Leo is a friend of mine. He works for us at the store.

"Hello?" he answered. "Where are you?" I asked. I heard the music blasting at the background. "I'm at a bar." He shouted so that I can hear him. "Where?"I asked. He told me the place. "Mind if I join you?" "Sure thing bro!" he replied. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I said cutting the call.

My head still hurts but I just don't want to go home yet, I'm tired of thinking. I went inside and called Charles. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. He nodded and excused himself. I noticed the others glancing over me. "What's up?" he asked. "I'm going home early." I lied. "Why? Is there something worng?"

"I just don't feel good." I said. "Umm okay. I'll just tell the others." "No!" I reacted. He looked at me. "I mean you don't have to go with me. I'm taking a cab." I stated. "No it's fine." He said. I shook my head. "I can take care of myself Charles. You don't need to babysit me." I protested. "Are you sure?" he asked again. I just nodded. "Okay."

I said goodbye to them and head out. I didn't even look back to see their reaction. I'll just let Charles explain it to them. I saw a taxi and get in. I gave him the address and soon we're on our way.

Charles' POV

I followed Sean as he head out the door. I felt everyone looked at me. "Where's he going?" Thalia asked. "Home." I answered. "He said he doesn't feel good." "Is he going to be all right?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her. "I hope so." I said. "I'll check on him later."

The movie has ended when I remembered to check on Sean. I texted him, after a couple of minutes he doesn't reply. I tried calling him but he's not answering. I became worried. Mom is not even home so how can I know if he is already home safe. I tried to calm myself maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Minutes later being the protective brother I am, I started calling him again. This time he picks up. "Hello?" I asked. All I hear was the music blasting from the background. I excused myself and walk out to the balcony. "Hello?" I heard the voice but it was not Sean's.

"Who's this?" I asked a little louder so he can hear me. "Charles it's Leo." He shouted. "Where's Sean?" I demanded. "Oh right. He's here with me." He said. "Can you pass him the phone? And can you please turn the volume down." I asked. "No can do bro! We are at the bar."

"What?! I thought Sean went home." I asked. "Nuh uh. He called me a while ago." He explained. "Can I talk to him?" I said. "Sorry he passed out. I've been trying to wake him up for a couple of minutes but he's so drunk." _Oh gods what was he thinking_. I thought to myself.

"I'm coming to get him. Just don't leave him alone." I instructed. "Okay." He gave me the name of the bar. I went inside. I saw Silena talking to Annabeth. When they saw me they stop talking. I walk to them. "Babe I need to go now." I said. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." I said. "I'll call you later." I said and grab my jacket. I waved goodbye to the others and head straight to the door.

Silena's POV

"What's going on?" Katie asked. "I don't know he doesn't say anything. He just said that he needed to go now." I explained. "Do you think it's about Sean?" Annabeth asked with a concern look on her face. "I hope not." "Don't worry I'll ask him later."

Charles' POV

I drive as fast as I could to the bar. I went inside and saw my brother passed out on the couch. I walked towards them Leo saw me and waved at me. "Hey!" He greeted. I just nodded at him. "How long have he been here?" I asked. "A couple of hours ago." I shook my head. He lied to me.

Leo handed Sean's phone to me. "I was searching for it when I heard it ringing." He explained. "I didn't know where to drop him off. I just can't leave him here." "Thank You." I said. He helped me carry Sean onto the car. I said my thanks again. I looked at him and started to worry about him. _What's going on with him?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 18

Sean's POV

The next morning I felt like crap. I felt dizzy. My head is like splitting in half. I run towards the bathroom and throw up. I heard someone opens the door. "So you're finally awake." Charles teased. "Go away!" I muttered. "Oh why should I pass the opportunity to see my brother looking like shit?" He chuckled. I shot a glare at him. He smiled and handed me water and a capsule. "That will help you feel better." I said my thanks. He then looks at me seriously. "Hit the shower it will help you feel better. I'll see you at breakfast." He said leaving me behind. I drink the medicine and went back to my room.

I lie down for a minute and hit the shower. When I was finished I went to the kitchen. I saw Mom and Charles talking. I thought Charles already said to Mom what I did last night. I greeted them. Charles looks at me with his serious face. I kissed mom on the cheek. "So how was the dinner?" She asked. I look at Charles. "It was okay." He replied. I waited mom to ask me why I was drunk last night but it turned out she didn't know.

After breakfast I approach Charles. "Thanks for not telling mom." I said. He just nodded. I sat beside him in the couch. He's watching a basketball game. We are both silent for a while. "So would you like to tell me what happened last night?" he asked. I didn't answer. He looked at me. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I…Um…I just wanted to …" I stammered. I let out a deep sigh and buried my face in my hands. He turned off the TV and faced me. "Hey what's bothering you? You can talk to me." He said. "Things are just too complicated Charles. I just want it to be normal again." I asked. He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Is this something to do with Annabeth?" He asked. I just shook my head. I am not going to tell him the truth. "Hey you can tell me. If you like her why don't you just tell her?" I sat up straight and look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me. I've been observing you. You started to act like that when you found out that Annabeth is going out with Chris." He stated. "No! It has nothing to do with Annabeth!" I firmly said. "Just admit it. It will be easier." He suggested. "There's nothing to admit. This conversation is over." I snarled at him and walk away.

The following days I spent my days hanging out with Leo, mostly in a bar. I found myself back in the old me before the car accident. Drinking and partying. One time mom caught me drunk, passed out on the living room. She tried to confront me but I just lied again. I can tell mom is worried about me but I assured her that I'm fine.

I declined every possibility to hang out with our friends again. Every single time I declined Charles was always asking me questions. I just don't answer them. He even tried to convince me that the others miss me. I just shook my head. I can tell he's becoming frustrated. One time we almost got into each other's nerve. Luckily mom was there to break up the heated conversation.

One time we are at a bar just drinking. "Dude, can I ask you something?" Leo said. "What is it?" I asked. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"I've known you for quite a while. And I know that drinking is not your favorite thing. But why the sudden change?" He asked with concern in his voice. I look at him and smirked. "How can you be so sure?" "I just know. I'm good at reading people's mind, you know." He said. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? So you're a fortune teller now?" I teased.

"Seriously bro. What's wrong?" he asked again. "Nothing is wrong Leo." I said dryly. He shook his head. "You've been hanging out with me for the past couple of weeks. Every single time you just wanted to drink and end up drunk or passed out." Leo stated. "So you're complaining now because you're friend is a drunkard?" I asked annoyed. "No it's not that. You never hang out with Charles' friends anymore. You barely talked to your brother when he is around."

"Hey but I'm hanging out with you." I said. "Yeah but mostly you never talk. You've changed a lot man. You always look so serious." He stated. "There's nothing wrong with me Leo. " I assured him. "I don't believe you." He said. "Believe whatever you want." I said. "I'm your friend Sean. You can talk to me."

"I said I'm fine. Why does everyone think I have a problem?" I asked annoyed. "Because you do." He stated. I just shook my head. "Is this a girl problem?" He asked. I snapped my head at him. "Just drop it Leo." I threatened. "Just answer me." He insisted. I slammed the bottle of beer on the table. "You know what I'm going home. I don't want to stay here and listen to you all night. You're giving me a headache." "Sean!" he called. I walked out and head towards the car.

I've been driving a couple of minutes now and end up on the beach. I sat at one of the trees and started to drink again. I tried to brush away the thoughts while looking at the water. I barely see the shore because it so dark out there. I shut my eyes and the image starts flooding again. Tears started to flow on my cheeks. I wipe away the tears. _You're so pathetic Percy! You're a coward!_

The scene played in my mind. I saw Chris' car parked outside Silena's place. I can't see who is with him but I can definitely tell what they are doing. Chris is kissing someone. I nearly had an accident that night._ My Annabeth._ All my hopes that I was holding were now gone. I just have to let her go.

I scream so loud and stand up. I saw the tree and hit it with my fist. I hit it until I can't feel my arms anymore. Blood is dripping from my hands. The tears are making my vision fuzzy. I rest my forehead on the tree. I tried to calm myself. _Get your act together! _I let out a deep sigh. When I'm calm enough I went back to my car.

My hands are still numb but I managed to drive. Luckily when I got home mom is already asleep and Charles is not yet home. He's probably out with Silena or his friends. I went to the bathroom and clean my wounds. It stings. When I'm done I wrap it with gauze. I went to my room and hit the bed. Because of exhaustion within seconds I'm already asleep.

The next morning I woke up and the house is quiet. I went to the kitchen and found a note saying that mom and Charles went out. I ate my breakfast and get dress. I decided to go to the store.

When I arrived Leo is already there together with the other staff. They greeted me. I went to the office and turn on the TV. With my worst luck the first channel that pop out is the ETC channel **(A/N I do not own ETC channel) **My worst nightmare is being interviewed.

_On the television_

_Host: So Jason, how are you and Calypso?_

_Jason: I guess I can say that we are happy together._

_Host: That's good to hear. I heard your brand new song is currently no. 1 on the chart._

_Jason: (smiled and nodded) Yup that's what I heard._

_Host: Have you heard the rumors that were going around?_

_Jason: About what?_

_Host: You, Calypso and Percy_

_Jason: Not really. What is it all about?_

_Host: There were rumors that saying that Calypso only dates you because Percy is nowhere to be found._

_Jason: (Became serious) I don't know about that. But I think that sounds ridiculous. I mean Calypso dump him right? So how come there were rumors like that. I'm positive that it is not true at all._

_Host: Did Calypso dump him? I thought it was a mutual decision?_

_Jason: Oh gods I'm sorry I was not suppose to say that. (smile)_

_Host: Wow that was interesting. So how about the other rumor that says you're only at the top now because Percy is not around._

_Jason: That's pathetic. Even if Percy is around I can definitely be on top. And I can definitely prove that._

_Host: Wow hold on. Is that a challenge?_

_Jason: I guess so. Too bad Percy is nowhere to be found. _

_Host: Yeah that would have been great, so any message for him?_

_Jason: Hmm yeah don't be a coward._

I turned off the TV and throw the remote on the wall. I clenched my fist. _I'm going to kill him_. He humiliated me in front of hundreds of people. I was trying to compose myself when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I instructed. I saw Leo peak on the door. "Are you okay? I heard a crash." He said. "Yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about." I said. He scanned the room and he saw the broken remote on the floor. He went inside to pick the remote. "Just leave it right there." I said. He looked over his shoulders and froze. He saw my hands that were bandaged.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked with concern. "Nothing." "Sean?" He insisted. "Just leave Leo." I said. "I'm worried about you. I'm your friend. You can…" I cut him. "Not this again Leo. It was just a cut don't worry about it. And I don't want to hear any of it anymore. So please just leave me alone for awhile." I pleaded. I can tell he doesn't want to but I glared at him. He went out and closed the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you very much for those who gave time to review my story. **

**Same goes to those who favorite and followed my story. Thank You!**

**I love you guys. Here's another chapter for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 19

Annabeth's POV

Thalia, Silena and I were hanging out at a café. "So what do you guys like?" Silena asked. We gave our order and she went inside. "Do you have any idea what happened to Sean?" asked Thalia. I shook my head. "Last time I saw him was at Silena's place." I said. She nodded. "I tried to ask Charles about him but he doesn't give me a straight answer. He always tells me that Sean's busy with other things."

"Do you think he's dating someone else?" I asked Thalia. "I don't think so. If he is then why won't Charles tell us." "Yeah you're right and he knows that I'm "supposed" to be dating Chris." I stated. "I don't think our plan is working." I said sadly. "Why not?" She asked.

"I rarely see Sean these days. He even stops texting and calling me. Oh gods I just miss him so much." I confided. I felt Thalia patted my shoulders. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" Silena asked while holding our orders. She sat beside me and handed our food.

"We're talking about Sean. Do you have any news about him?" Thalia asked. Silena shook her head. "Charles won't tell me anything." She said. "He never wants to hang out with us anymore." I said. "I heard his hanging out with Leo most of the time. I heard it from the Stoll Brothers." Silena said. "Do you think there is something to do with our plan?"

"I don't know." I said desperately. "He started acting weird though when he met Chris." Thalia said. "Oh yeah you're right. I noticed it too."Silena said."I just don't think we should continue it anyway. There's no use if he's not hanging with us anymore." Silence filled us.

"Hey is that Charles?" Thalia asked while pointing where Charles is. "I thought you said he's out of town today?" I asked. "That was he said. Maybe he forgot something back at the store." Silena said.

Charles' POV

I got a call from Leo about Sean. I immediately turn back. I need to talk to him before it becomes worst. I called my colleague that I won't be able to attend his party.

I entered the store and saw Leo. "Where is he?" I asked. He pointed to the office. I slowly open the door and saw him lying on the couch. "I said leave me alone." He snarled without looking. I closed the door and he opens his eyes. "Charles?" he said confused. "I thought you were out of town."

"I was actually on my way." I started. "Did you forget something?" he asked. I saw him trying to hide his hands. "Care to tell me what happened to you last night?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent Sean. What happened to your hands? Did you get in trouble?" I demanded. He shook his head. He showed his hands. "Oh you mean this? I accidentally trip over and cut my hands." He said. "Don't give me that crap Sean." I snarled.

"Who told you anyway?" He said raising his voice. "Don't change the topic." I said. "Did Leo tell you?" He asked with a hint of anger. "Just answer me Sean."

He ignored me and head towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done talking to you." I snarled. He pretends to not hear me and went out the door. I heard yelling outside so I followed him. I saw him dragging Leo out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Leo?!" He snapped. "I'm just worried about you Sean. We just wanted to help you." Leo tried to explain. "Let him go. He's just trying to help you."I ordered. He glared at me. "I don't need any of your help!"

When I saw Sean let go of Leo, "Leave us alone for awhile Leo." Leo nodded. "I'm sorry." He apologized to Sean and went inside. "Sean will you please calm down, don't get mad at Leo. He's your friend. It's normal for him to care for you." I tried to explain. He shook his head. "I don't want any of your help. I can take care of myself." He said.

I'm getting impatient. He's always pushing us back. "You know what maybe you're right. Why should we help you? You're the son of Poseidon. You're rich and powerful. You don't need any of our help." I snapped at him. He looks at me murderously. "Are you done?! Just leave me alone!" He demanded. But I'm not done with him. "Where are you going? Running away again?"

He looks over his shoulder and glared at me. "Maybe? I don't know but thank you for giving me that idea." He said mockingly. I lost it and grab him in the shirt. "You're stupid you know that. Running away doesn't solve anything." I said firmly. "Let go of me Charles." He demanded. "I'm not letting you go until I knocked some sense out of you.

He pushed me so hard that I almost fell to the ground. I saw him startled for a moment. He realized what he had done. "I…I'm sorry Charles I didn't mean to." He apologized. I compose myself. "Just talk to us." I said calmly. He shook his head. "I don't know what to do anymore. Just give me time to think."

"Sean.." "Please. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Just let me be alone this time." He pleaded. I saw his eyes full of emotions. "Okay, just please don't do something stupid." I asked. He nodded and smiled. "Thank You." He said and get in the car. I saw him drive away.

Silena's POV

I was about to call Charles when I saw Sean dragging along Leo. "Look!" I pointed to them. Annabeth and Thalia looked to where I am pointing. I saw Annabeth gasp at the sight of Sean. We can't hear them. But we can tell that Sean is mad at Leo. I can tell his shouting at him.

"Are they fighting?" Thalia asked. We saw Charles walked out to them. I can tell Charles is angry too. He said something to Sean that made him let go of Leo. "Guys what's happening?" asked Annabeth. "I don't know. We better ask them." I suggested. "I don't think that's a nice idea." Thalia said.

I turn back my gaze to Sean and Charles. I was shocked when I saw Charles grab Sean and slammed him in the car. "Oh gods what was happening?" I muttered. I saw Sean pushed him hard. I thought they're going to start a fight but I saw Sean froze. They talked and then Sean gets in the car and drive away.

"Let's go and talk to him." I suggested to the girls. They both nodded. We pick up our things and walked towards where Charles is standing.

When we were near enough, "Charles!" I called. He immediately spun towards us. "Silena?" He was startled. "How long have you been here?" He asked. "Long enough to see what happened." Annabeth replied. His face saddened. He looked down to the ground and let out a deep sigh.

I walk towards him and hug him. He hugs me back. "Is everything ok? What happened?" I asked. He let go of me and said, "Sean. He's acting weird for the past few weeks. I've been trying to talk to him but he just pushes me back." He explained.

"Is he okay?" Annabeth sounded concerned. "I wish I knew." He replied. "Even Leo can't tell what's going on in his mind." "I thought they're hanging out together?" Thalia asked. "Yes but he doesn't talk much. They're just been hanging out in the bar."

"He's going to be okay." I tried comforting him. He looks at me and tried to smile. "I hope you're right." He looks at Annabeth. "Maybe you can talk to him." He suggested. "Me?" She asked. "Yes, he's been closest to you before he started to drift away." He explained. "It will mean so much to me if you do. Please?" He pleaded. "I'll try but I can't promise anything. It's been awhile since I talked to him." Annabeth said.

"Aren't you supposed to be out of town today?" I asked. "Yes but when Leo called me I turned back." He said. "Uh okay. Would you like to hang out with us? We will meet the rest of the guys later." I informed him. He shook his head. "I don't know yet. I'll just call you." He simply replied. "I understand." I said.

"I'll better get going. I have to do something. I'll call you later." He said. I nodded. He kissed my check and said goodbye to us. He went to his car and drive away. "Wow what a day!" Thalia exclaimed. Annabeth and I looked at her quizzically. She just rolled her eyes. "Just trying to break the awkward silence."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 20

Sean's POV

After the incident with Charles and Leo, I end up at the beach just like last night. The weather is not that hot so it is nice to walk around. I look around and there were plenty of people hanging out. I walk around trying to find a spot where there were less people. I end up on the far away end where there were these big rocks. I climb on the rocks and just sit there looking at the sea.

All I can hear is the wave crashing onto the rocks. I look around and there's no one else beside me at that area. I close my eyes letting myself drift to all the good and bad memories. I was startled by a voice. "Hey mister! Are you okay?" The voice said. I immediately snap myself to where the sound came from.

I saw a little girl standing not far away from the rocks. She must be around 9 to 10 years old. I look around but she's all alone. "What did you say?" I asked her. She walks nearer to the rocks. I thought she's going to climb. "Hey no don't climb it's slippery out here. Wait for me I'll come down." I said. She stops and nodded.

When I reach down the bottom I walk towards her. "May I help you?" I asked. "No." she replied. I looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing here and why are you alone? You know it's dangerous to walk alone especially for your age." I reminded her. "Nothing to worry about mister I know my way around here." She explained.

She looks at me with arms folded across her chest. "What are you doing any way up there?" she asked. I was amused by the way she looks. She's just like a little mother caught her son doing something bad. I smirked at the thought and looked to where she's referring. "Just thinking." I simply replied.

"I don't think that's a good place to think…err.. What's your name?" She asked. I smiled at her and offered my hand. "My name is Percy." _Oh jeez I just revealed my real name._ Before I can even correct myself she smiled at me and shook my hand. "I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate." I said. She nodded and folded her arms again. "So Percy what I'm saying is.." I cut her and said, "I know it's dangerous out there sweetie but I think it's a great place to think." "I don't know about that. I heard one time there's an accident happened here because some guy thought that it's a good place to hang out and drink." She informed me.

"Oh I see. Don't worry I'm not stupid enough to do that." I said. Suddenly her face hardened. I quickly panicked. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked. She looks like she's about to cry. I reached for her and kneel in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and brushed the tears that slowly streaming down on her cute little face. "You can tell me." I encouraged her. She sniffs and wipes away the tears. "My brother." She started. "He's stupid enough to do that."

Realization hit me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." I apologized. "I think he has some reasons why he did that." She shook her head. "Maybe but just because a girl broke his heart doesn't mean his going to ruin his life." She said dryly. I gulped. _I think I can relate_.

"A girl broke his heart and started to do stupid things. He drinks a lot. He makes us worried sick about him. Then one time he went up here and drank and the accident happened." She told me the story. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "Where is he now? He's he okay?"

"He's dead." She mumbled. I began to sweat. She noticed my uneasiness. "You okay Percy?" "Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to calm myself. "It's been a year since the tragic accident. I miss him so much. He's my only brother and he's gone." She said tearing up. I hugged her and let her cry. When she's calm enough she broke away.

"You know you reminded me of him." She stated. I looked at her waiting for an explanation. "You have the same look when he was in a mess." "Oh." That's all I can reply. An awkward silence filled us. "Whatever that is bothering you, you can get through it. Everything is going to be all right"

I looked at her and gave her a sad smile. I let out a deep sigh. "I wish I can tell that to myself." She holds my hand. "Percy, please don't do what my brother did. Please be strong enough." She pleaded. When I looked at her I saw Kelsi. I suddenly have the urge to hug her again. "Please? I can tell you're a good guy. Please don't waste your life."

I looked at the water and said nothing. "My family is never been the same since he passed away. We tried to move on but it's too painful. If only he let us help him." She croaked. Tears started to flow again in her cheeks. I squeezed her hand. "We are leaving today." She informed me. "I just wanted to visit this place before we go."

"I'm sorry about him. I don't know what to say." I said. She smiled. "Please remember your family Percy. I'm sure they love you. Whatever that is that you are going through, I know they'll understand." She stated.

"Kate! Honey it's time to go." Someone yelled from the distance. She looked over her shoulder. "That's my Dad." She said. "You're moving now?" I asked. She nodded. "I have to go now Percy. Please remember what I said." She said and hugged me. She then broke away and started running to her father.

I just stand there and looked at the water. I remember my family. All I did was hurt them. I silently cried. Kate was right I have my family. I can talk to them. I reach for my phone and dialed Charles number.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 21

Charles' POV

I got a call from Sean telling me to meet him at the bar around 8 pm. When I got there I went straight to the 2nd floor. I know he's there because if he wanted to talk that's the only place we can talk. I found him sitting at the corner. He's so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice me. "Hey!" I greeted. He was startled for a second. He smiled at me and gestured me to sit down.

I noticed that he already have a couple of drinks. "Thank you for coming." He said. I nodded at him. He offered me a beer. I waited for him to open up but I can sense he is still reluctant. "How are you?" I started. He looked at me and half smiled. "I'm fine I guess."

"You don't look fine Sean." He shook his head and smirked. "I guess there's no point of lying anyways. Yeah I'm far from being okay." He admitted. "That's why I'm here to listen. You can tell me everything." I offered. He drinks his beer. "I don't know where to start." "Then why don't you start from telling me why you suddenly shut everyone from you." "I… I was hurt. I can't…" He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears.

"It's Annabeth, isn't it?" I said. He just nodded. "It hurts to see her happy with someone else. I can't pretend like I'm okay with it. I just can't." He buried his face in his hands. I place my hands on his shoulder and squeeze it. Honestly I didn't know what to say to make him feel better. If it happened to me I will be in a mess too. "When I found out that she's dating Chris I am devastated. When I sleep I get these nightmares and headaches."

"What nightmares?" I asked. "The accident, it felt like yesterday. I can hear Kelsi's scream in my head over and over. Then there's Calypso and Jason. I don't even know why I dreamt of them. The worst part is seeing Annabeth and Chris in my dreams. It was like they're haunting me." He confided. "Sometimes I think I'm already losing it."

I shook my head. "You're hurting that's probably triggered the nightmares. It was haunting you because neither of it was resolved." I said. He nodded. "Then why don't you start from admitting to Annabeth of what you truly feel for her. The others can wait when you're ready to face them." I encouraged. "I don't think that's a good idea." He replied. "What about Chris? I can't just tell her. It can ruin everything. I don't want to lose our friendship." "But what you are doing right now pushing her, us is not a good thing for friendship." I said. He was silent. "Just tell her. I know she'll understand. She deserves to know."

"I can't… Not like this when I'm keeping my real identity to her." He said glumly. I fell silent. I almost forgot that he's not my real brother. I look at him sympathetically. "It was like Calypso all over again. How can I even start a real relationship when at the beginning I'm already keeping secrets from her? It just doesn't feel right. And as you can see she's already dating someone else."

He's right. Why should I encourage him to admit his feelings for Annabeth when she's already with someone else? But I saw how Annabeth looked at him. I know for a fact that somehow she likes him too. But how can I be so sure.

"You can never be so sure if you don't try. Just tell her how you feel. If she doesn't feel the same way at least you know for a fact that you did tell her. I just don't want you to come to a point that you're thinking "What if" I told her. It will be easier if at least you tried." I said. "Just tell her. We will deal with your identity afterwards. Let's see what happens when you tell her what you truly feel."

Third Person's POV

Annabeth, Silena, Thalia, Katie, Travis and Connor decided to hang out at the bar. "Are Charles and Sean coming?" asked Travis. "Nope. I called Charles but he said he has to do something." Silena answered. "How about Sean?" Connor asked. The girls shook their head. "Come on guys let's go upstairs." Travis said.

When they reach the 2nd floor Thalia saw Charles and Sean talking at the corner. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Thalia nudged Annabeth and Silena to where Sean and Charles. "They're having a brother talk." Annabeth said. "Should we go say hi?" Thalia suggested. "No. There's a reason why Charles don't want to be bothered today." Silena said. "Let them talk. They needed it."

"What are you girls talking about? Let's go our table awaits us." Connor said. He noticed to where the girls are looking. He saw Charles and Sean at the corner. "Why didn't you tell us that they're here?" Before the girls can even stop him, "Charles!" Connor called. "Just great, leave it to Connor who mess everything up." Thalia muttered.

Sean and Charles were shocked to see the others. "Did you tell them?" Sean asked uneasily. "No. I swear I didn't tell them." Charles replied. Connor approached them. "We didn't expect to see you here. Mind we join you?" He said gesturing to the others. Sean and Charles looked at them. Charles looked at Sean and he just nodded. "Of course." Charles said.

Connor went back to the girls and drag them to where Sean and Charles. He waved to Katie and Travis to follow. "Hey!" Silena greeted and kissed Charles on the cheeks. Charles smiled at him and gestured her to sit next to him. "Hi!" The others greeted to the brothers and Sean just smiled at them. "How have you been Sean? We haven't seen you in a while." Travis asked. "I've been busy." He simply replied.

"Where are Chris and Clarisse?" Connor asked. Sean just bowed down his head when he heard Chris name. Annabeth eyed him curiously. "They are on their way." Silena replied. Charles looked at Annabeth who is sitting next to Silena. He gestured Sean to her.

Annabeth's POV

I stand up and walk towards Sean. I place my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. He looked back at Charles. I don't know why but I saw him mouthed "Go" to Sean. He stands up and excused us to the others. I can feel their eyes on our back as we walk away from them. We stood not far away from them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked coldly. I faced him. "What's going on Sean?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Why are you avoiding me? Us?" "No I'm not. I'm just busy." He simply replied. I shook my head. I placed my hand on his. I felt him stiffened. He moved away his hands from me. "I know that something is wrong. I heard you've been hanging out with Leo but not with us. Did we do something to you that upset you?"

He looked away. I found myself reaching for his face. "Hey looked at me. You can tell me what's wrong." I encouraged him. I met his gaze. I just can't help but admired his beautiful eyes. He's staring right back at me. I saw his eyes full of emotions. For a second I thought he's going to cry. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opens them his hands reaches for my face. "I need to tell you something." He started. "Annabeth I…"

Charles' POV

I watch as Annabeth and Sean went to a corner and talk. I let out a deep sigh. I can't help but feel sorry for him. He has too much on his shoulder. Silena noticed me and squeezed my hand. "Is everything all right?" She asked. I half smiled at her. "I just wish things were different." "What do you mean?" She asked.

I gestured to Annabeth and Sean. Out of nowhere I suddenly ask, "Are they really together?" "Who?" Silena asked. "Chris and Annabeth." I simply replied. Silena was silent for a second. I noticed it and looked at her. I have this feeling that she's not telling me something. She looked away from me. _Something is not definitely right._"Is there something you want to tell me?"

She looked at me. "Promise me you won't get mad at me." I looked at her skeptically. "What is it?" I dreaded. "No, they are not."

Sean's POV

I was about to tell her what I feel when someone spilled their drink on me. "Oh my God I'm so sorry." A girl giggled. I looked at my shirt and it is now soaking wet. "Are you all right?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Here let me help you." The girl said and started to wipe the stain on my shirt. "No it's okay." I tried to stop her. "Why don't you just take off your shirt?" She suggested. "What?!" Annabeth shrieked. The girl smirked at her. Annabeth glared at her. "I'll just go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I assured to Annabeth.

"You want me to come with you?" The girl asks and she batted her eye lashes. I smiled at her and shook my head. "I'll be fine. Just be careful next time." I said. She was disappointed. She glared at Annabeth and walk away. "Stupid!" Annabeth cursed. I smiled at her. "I better go to the bathroom." I said. She nodded. I walk towards the stairs and went towards the bathroom.

Charles's POV

"What do you mean they are not?!" It came a little louder than I thought. The others looked at us. "Hey you two okay?" Thalia asked. I just nodded. They went back from chatting. I glared at Silena. She looked at me pleadingly. "Hey don't get mad at me." "Then tell me about it." I ordered. "We…umm.. I suggested making Sean jealous." She said. "What?" I asked confusedly. "You see Sean's having a difficulty with his feelings towards Annabeth so we help him by making him jealous. So we find someone to be Annabeth's "fake" boyfriend. We just want him to realize what he is missing." She mumbled. I let out a deep sigh. I shook my head. "Don't you realize what you have done?" I said with clenched teeth.

Silena looked at me confusingly. I can't tell her. "Never mind." I said dryly. "Hey we are just trying to help. Just like they did to us." She said. I smirked. "Ours is different from them." I mumbled. "What do you mean?" She asked. Before I can even answer I saw Annabeth sitting next to Katie. "Where's Sean?" I asked worriedly.

"He went to the bathroom. Some stupid girl spilled drink on him." Annabeth said disgustingly. "Are you done talking?" I asked. She shooked her head. I just nodded. I was deep in my thoughts. I was mad at them for making things complicated for Sean. If only they knew. Silena hug me. "Are you mad?" She asked. "I don't know." I admitted. She pouted. I kissed her forehead and looked away.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard the others greeted Chris and Clarisse. "Hey guys!" Clarisse greeted. "Oh hey Charles I thought you guys are not coming?" She asked. I just smiled at her. I met Chris gazed he smiled at me. I just glared at him. The others noticed it. "Is there something wrong Charles?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chris asked. I smiled sarcastically. Silena placed her hands on mine and squeezed it. I just sit there not wanting to talk. Silena cleared her throat. All eyes on her. "I'm sorry Annabeth but I told him the truth." She said apologetically. Annabeth eyes widen. "What?!" Thalia asked. "He caught me." She admitted.

"Thanks for making my brother's life miserable." I mumbled. "What was that?" Thalia asked. I just shook my head. Silena heard me and hug me again. "Wait up what are you guys talking about?" Travis asked. The girls looked at each other. Sean is not yet here. They looked at Annabeth and Chris. They just nodded telling them to go ahead.

When Silena is done with her story, the Stoll brothers just laughed. "What's so funny?" I snarled. "Don't you think we don't know?" Connor said mockingly. "What do you mean?" Silena asked. "First of all, it is quite doubtful that suddenly Annabeth took interest to some other guy." He explained. Annabeth glared at him. "How so? And what's wrong with that?" Thalia asked to defend Annabeth. Connor smiled evilly. "Because maybe we saw how Sean and Annabeth looked at each other."

"Even if they won't admit their feelings it's so obvious." Travis commented. Annabeth blushed deep red. "See she doesn't even argue." Connor teased. "Shut up!" Annabeth snarled at him. He raises his hands in defeat. "And second, we saw Chris and Clarisse making out in the car." Chris and Clarisse eyes were wide with disbelief. The Stoll brothers laugh their ass off.

Clarisse smack the head of the two brothers. "What the hell!" They cursed. "That's not funny!" She whined. "Sorry bro just trying to help. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Chris said to me. I didn't reply I just fell silent. I know I should have not blamed them. I just then nodded my head and keep drinking. A few minutes later, I noticed that Sean is not yet back. What taking him so long? I met Annabeth's gaze and I know we were thinking the same. "Be back for a while." I said and walk towards the stairs.


End file.
